A Business Problem
by Anniebear91
Summary: A company marriage merger suddenly becomes big news in Domino, and even bigger news one Jou finds out who's involved. Puppyshipping to come. M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! A/N at the start too this time!_

_Ok this story belongs to Puffy1505, so I hope you all enjoy it._

_I don't own anything, not even the story line, only the literature is mine, no characters, nada._

_Anyway_

_Please enjoy, chapter 1._

'So, it's settled then.'

'I believe so.'

'The only way to settle our company dispute is by marriage.'

'Yes. Your eldest child to my youngest.'

'Why not your youngest son?'

'He's too young to be involved in this.'

'And my daughter isn't?'

'She's 16. My son is 14.'

'Ok. So it's a deal?'

'Yes. Our companies shall merge through this in 3 months.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou groggily pulled his head from the desk to stare at the clock before him. 2.33. Fuck. The blackboard was covered in allsorts of texts and foreign numbering, and to be perfectly honest, he really didn't give a fuck what it said. He had 27…no 26 minuets until he could leave this god forsaken building and go home to do god forsaken homework, then go to godforsaken work before thanking the forsaking god for some sleep at the end of it all. Yes, that was a lot of gods, and no, he wasn't religious. He didn't believe in much, especially himself. He was just coming around to the end of his final year in school and the nerves for finals was kicking in. He'd come to the decision he could revise all he waned and he'd still get 'FUDGE' at the end off it. F in Maths, U in sciences, D in English, G in French and an E in Japanese. It didn't even matter anymore. He'd just stick to his day job and everything would be fine, eventually. Or so he liked to hope.

Lazy brown eyes glanced over to the left falling upon a particular brunet. Kaiba. Even the name gave him chills. He hated that man with a passion. That air of arrogance, that clean cut pretty boy look, the perfect hair and grades to match. His ass hole persona and lonely coolness-it was just so…irritating. And the dog jokes? It wasn't funny 2 years ago, and it defiantly wasn't funny now. You'd think with all that money he'd think of something new, something more original, but puppy? Mutt? Dog? And all the freaking loyalty puns, it drove Jou insane. He wanted to wipe that condescending smirk off the bastard's face. Now, don't get him wrong, he had tried. Many a time, actually. But he'd never landed a hit on the slender brunet. His graceful movements dodged Jou's blows with an annoying ease, and worse still the blue eyed monster would laugh about it as he did so, before launching a side kick to the blond's ribs. Now that hurt. _Really hurt. _It wasn't just a quick jab. No. It was an all out, full powered Seto Kaiba side kick, and Jou had had his ribs broken 3 times from the sheer power of it. Fucking Kaiba. He'd get him back…one day.

He looked to the clock again. 10 to. Great. Time was moving. Slowly. But it was defiantly moving. He took a deep breath before flopping onto the desk clutching his skin as he pulled his face from the desk. Yugi looked over, laughing slightly at the strange image Jou had become with his stretched skin. Jou smiled back, rubbing his face before leaning into his hands. 5 minuets. For fucks sake? Who decided school should be so long? It was like torture. It was only Monday too! Jesus.

As his eyes drifted to the clock again, the sharp ringing of the bell pulled him from his daze. Like lightening he pulled his bad over his shoulder and darted to the door.

Ow.

He looked up, his eyes coming back into focus, and a sudden pain shooting through his ass. What the hell just happened? Too soft to be a door, too hard to be a student…

Brown eyes focussed on the elusive Seto Kaiba, snarl and all, glaring down at him.

'Can't you see where you're going, Mutt?'

'Can't you move out of my way, moneybags?'

'Your so clumsy, it's a wonder you're even alive. You should watch who you run into. Filthy mutt, I probably caught fleas from you.' Jou scratched his hair, snarling back.

'I don't have fleas ya jerk.'

'Could have fooled me.' Scrambling to his feet, Jou grabbed a tight hold of the brunet's collar. Pulling their faced together, he hissed in the bruent's face,

'One of these days Kaiba, I'm gonna knock you so far on yer ass, that that pole will come shooting through yer damn mouth, yer got dat?' Seto pushed him off, brushing his clothing down,

'Touch me again, and you will regret it. Are we clear?'

'Crystal.' With that, Jou flung himself at the brunet, throwing him to the ground before mounting him. The crazed blond threw 4 or 5 punches at the paler man, which all resulted in hitting the floor. On the 6th punch, Kaiba grabbed the man's fist and elbow, bucked his hips and tossed the blond to the floor, before slamming a well aimed fist in the blond's face. That was gonna bruise.

Quickly, Jou grabbed the man again, slamming fast punches into his ribs, legs and shoulder, before it came. The side kick. Straight in the ribs. Again.

'Fuck.' Jounouchi gasps, clutching his ribs.

'I warned you mutt. Get a fucking muzzle and keep off me. You're badly trained.'

'One of these days Kaiba…'

'What? I'll kill you? I think so.'

'Fucks sake, you're such a jerk. This is why you have no friends.'

'Friends? I don't need to waste my time on useless shit like that. Never did you any good, now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do.'

'Yeah like get that pole removed.' Kaiba sneered at the blond,

'Just remember who put you on your ass, Jounouchi.' The brunet turned on his heels and left.

Well…that went well. Fucking Mondays were always the worst. Yugi rushed over helping Jou to his feet.

'Do you think it's broken, Jou?' Purple eyes looked up timidly,

'Nah, just a crack, maybe a bruise.'

'Why do you insist on fighting him? It's no good.'

'I'm gonna kick his ass.'

'Maybe you should give it in, Jou.' Anzu chipped in from the side, 'It's never done you any good yet.'

'I know, but it will.'

'Jou, please?' Anzu shook her head, pleading the blond to lay off.

'Fine but if he starts…'

'Rise above it.'

'Fine.' The blond grumbled, pushing away his friend's hands. 'I'm fine. I need to get home anyway.'

'Ok, text me later so I know you're ok.' Yugi looked up with huge eyes that melted the blond's heart.

'Sure thing, thanks guys.' Jou nodded to his friends and began to limp home. It was summer which meant the sun would shine a few hours more. Great. He got to work indoors during the sun. He smirked to himself, at least at the end of it he could he his friends, that was a luxury Kaiba didn't have, and none of his stupid funds could get him it either.

Great. He had one up on the brunet. Suddenly, Jou felt very happy, besides the horrible cracking noise his ribs were making…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey _

_So this is chapter one! What do you think? I'm gonna work on some longer chapters from now on._

_Anyway, it's late and I've done almost 15 hours of work today so I'm beat!_

_I hope you enjoyed it_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Jou sat facing the wall. He'd just finished his homework, and man, did his ribs hurt. He touched them lightly with his finger tips, shuddering at the pain it caused.

The nurse had just left, confirming that luckily, they weren't broken, just bruised. It was a relief, but Kaiba was still going to pay, eventually. Staring back at the wall, he closed his eyes. It was dark out, which meant it was around 8pm. Earliest. Time for work. Groggily, he pulled off his uniform, throwing on a simple black suit.

He hated suits.

With a passion.

They were so stiff and formal, and unnecessary. He sighed at his reflection. Jounouchi Katsuya, CEO in training. He laughed to himself. What would his friends think? _What would Kaiba think? _Duellist Champion Industries, or DCI as it was better known, was quickly becoming the leading company for the manufacturing of duellist goods, including clothing, cards, and alternative duel disks. Within 2 years the company was rivalling Kaiba corp. and to Jou's knowledge, Gozaburo hadn't been best pleased.

Jou smiled. No one knew his little secret. Why? His dad had started up the company under the alias Takashi Kimura, a name that couldn't be traced to any of the Jounouchis. He'd even gone as far as to create a personal profile full of false history, thereby further protecting the family. Therefore as soon as Jou stepped through the DCI doors, he became Taro Kimura. He didn't mind the name but after a long day at school, he often forgot to reply to his second name. Shizuka also received a second name, as she was also in line for inheritance. Their father had given her the name Risa. It wasn't a problem, and no one ever connected them to the Jounouchis, so everything was going as plan.

Straightening his tie, Jou picked up his bag and left the house. It was only a brief walk to DCI, as the family home was only a few blocks down the road. Jou and his father still didn't get on, but that was fine. They didn't need to. They just dealt with each other, and then didn't talk again.

As he walked through the sliding glass doors, a short woman on the reception nodded to the blond,

'Evening Master Kimura.'

'Evening Emiko.'

'You have a meeting with Mr Kimura and Miss Kimura at 9pm. It's in the main office.'

'Thank you.' Jou glanced to the clock. Fuck. 10 minuets. He jogged slowly to the elevator selecting the 40th floor where his father's office resided. Taking a few deep breaths as the lift ascended, he pulled out his cell.

'Hey Yug, ribs bruised. Doin fine. Txt u l8r, cya' Send. He clicked the phone off and pushed it into his pocket as the doors open. Swiping a card into a slot, the double doors before him opened to reveal a long table. At the far end sat his father in a fresh pressed suit shuffling notes. On his left sat Shizuka, also staring at paper work.

'Taro, sit down.' The elder stood up, gesturing a seat to his son. Jou nodded before walking over and taking the offer.

'Right, business as usual. Taro, how are the shares?' Jou opened his briefcase, pulled out some papers and selected a sheet,

'We're up 0.7% from yesterday.

'Great. Risa, the sales?'

'Also up by 2.1% with a large profit being made on the new duellist cell phone range. It seems people like the design.'

'Good. Any news?'

'Kaiba corp. have taken a step further into the lead with their new duel disk range, pushing them 20% into the lead.' The elder man nodded, resting his fist in his hands. He looked between his children slowly before opening his mouth.

'I had a meeting with Gozaburo of Kaiba corp. yesterday evening.'

'You did?' Shizuka raised one eyebrow, curious as to the outcome.

'Yes. We discussed the current shares and profits each company was making and discussed how we could maximise these.'

'You discussed a merger, didn't you?' Jou spat, his eyes suddenly wide. A small silence passed between the three before the man nodded. 'Why? We'll over take them soon!'

'While that may be possible, they have more advanced technology than us. A merger would benefit us both, and give us a total monopoly over the gaming market. With our merchandise and alternate systems, and their original gaming platforms and software, we'd have total power.'

'So, what, we're just going to sign a contract to 50% of the shares?' Jou looked at his father, sceptical over the plan.

'Not exactly.' He frowned, 'Neither myself, or Gozaburo trust each other enough, and fear a hostile takeover in this situation.' Jou smiled, it would be just like his dad to try that…thinking about it, he wouldn't put it past the Kaiba either. 'So, we have arranged something different. A friendly merger.'

'Um, Ok, but how does that work?' Jou scratched his head, trying to process anything his father could have done. He watched the old man take a deep breath,

'Marriage.'

'WHAT?' both children spat at once,

'Marriage?' Jou cried, 'To who?'

'Not you. Kaiba has 2 sons. One at 14, and one at 18.' Jou's chest tightened. This was not looking good. Not looking good at all.

'So…' Shizuka pressed her father further, her eyes suddenly cold,

'So, Risa, You will marry Kaiba's eldest son, Seto.'

'What? No.' Jou shook his head in total defiance.

'This isn't your decision to make, Taro.'

'It's not yours either.' He stood up, glaring at his father.

'It's been decided. Your sister will marry Seto Kaiba in a merger of our companies and that is final.' Shizuka opened her mouth to speak before quickly shutting it, seeing the rage already build in her father's eyes.

'You don't get it! He's a total bastard! You can't do that to your daughter!'

'My daughter will be fine and you are the only one disagreeing with this merger. I suggest you keep your emotions under control, Taro. It's bad for the business.' The elder Jounouchi slammed his hands on the table, slowly sitting back down. 'You are dismissed.'

'But…'

'You are dismissed.' Jou looked to his father and back to his sister, who had tears welling up in her eyes. Fuck. Today was definitely not good.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Stayed up a little later than I thought tonight writing this, so I hope you like it._

_I got a bad review on my grammar last night, so if you see anything, let me know so I can change it. I tend to write at night after work, so I apologise, but if you catch anything, it can be altered. _

_So I'm thinking of jumping on the Kuroshitsuji band wagon, any one got any reviews before I do?_

_Also found out about the remake of Death Note with a white washed cast. Not impressed. There was nothing wrong with the original, so it's just not needed to make a horror film with Zac Efron, as Light. I don't mind him as an actor, but as Light? NO. They can't beat the last L either. Grr. Also making a Naruto and Bleach live action. I don't watch these so I'm not as fussed, but after the DBZ mess and Aang, how long is our beloved YGO safe for? And even worse…Ouran. OMGZ I will die. OMGZ I'll die just for saying OMGZ. ^^_

_Anyway haha, please _

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he got to his office, Jou slammed himself down into his seat, flinching at the pain that rocketed through his ribs.

'Fucking Kaiba.' He growled under his breath, pulled the drawer open and pulling out some charts. Logging into the computer he sighed as an email pop up flashed, stating the details of the wedding. As if on queue a knock came on the door, and he buzzed the person in.

Sheepishly, Shizuka walked in.

'Hey, Taro.' She smiled weakly, taking a seat opposite her brother, 'You ok?'

'I'm fine.' Jou ran a hand through his hair, calming himself down, 'It's not fair what dad is doing to you.'

'It's ok, honestly. It'll benefit the company and I'll be happy to help.'

'But, what about love and all that crap that girls like? Freedom of choice etc, etc?'

'It doesn't matter. It's not like I was seeing someone or anything. I'm sure Kaiba is really a decent guy.' Jou's face erupted in a smile before he began to laugh,

'A nice guy?' he laughed again, 'Have you seen my ribs, Sh-Risa?' her eyes flew wide,

'It's that Kaiba?'

'Yes!' his jaw dropped with laughter when his sister's face contorted with horror. 'Now do you see my point?'

'Fuck. I've messed up.'

'Yeah you have.' He smiled taking his sisters hand.

'What do we do now?'

'Well, what can we do, you already agreed.'

'Guess I'm stuck then.' She sighed, slouching into the chair. Jou squeezed her hand tightly,

'Don't worry about it. If it involves his company, Kaiba will probably be nice. Probably.' Shizuka smiled at her brother.

'I hope so. Anyway, have you seen the new stock charts?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou was already in class when Seto slammed through the doors, falling heavily into his seat. He whipped out his laptop and began to type furiously. Jou smiled, ha. The bastard did have some emotions.

'Sup, Kaiba? Stick a bit too far up today?' He grinned widely as the brunet swung around, fire blazing furiously in his eyes,

'It has fuck all to do with you mutt, now go play fucking ball or something, I don't have time.'

'Ooooh, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed!' Jou's grin widened.

'Do you want me to finish that fucking rib off because you're heading in that direction, mutt.' Jou flinched at the comment,

'Sure,' he smirked widely, 'Go ahead, it'll get me out of this dump.' He looked over to the brunet, willing him to pursue his words. Kaiba stood up quickly, and Jou braced himself. As planned, the brunet sat back down,

'You're not worth the time mutt. If a dog doesn't learn a lesson the first time around, it's obviously too stupid to bother with.' Seto grumbled under his breath before typing again. Oh yes. Kaiba was engaged. Being the loner and cool-type that he was, being engaged probably destroyed his status. Ha. Even if it was horrible for Shizuka, at least the blond could take comfort in the brunet's misery. Unfortunately, Katsuya would have to wait until tomorrow to bask in Seto's suffering, as the companies wouldn't be announcing the merger until the 6 o clock news. Smiling to himself, Jou pulled out his text books and began to scrawl out his daily plans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The end of the day came around quickly, and Jou was relieved to see it. Packing up his bags he left for the gates, desperate to get to DCI ready for the news. It would look bad on the company if he wasn't there, even if he didn't intend to show his face on the television. As he bolted through his house door, he quickly dropped his bags and pulled on the nearest suit. Shizuka was already in the living room pacing.

'Um, Jou?' her gentle voice froze the rushing blond, who instantly glanced over to her, brown eyes met each other as she opened her mouth again, 'I'm scared.' Jou dropped his shoe to walk over, pulling his little sister into a tight embrace.

'It'll be ok. I promise. If he hurts you, I'll kill him.' Shizuka smiled, prodding at her brother's ribs. Jou flinched and looked down to the brown haired girl, smiling,

'I have full faith in you,' she smiled, 'As long as you have steel ribs.'

'Oi! That's not funny! That bastard has a mean side kick!'

'Like a super hero?'

'No, like a fucking ninja. He's a bastard.'

'Katsuya?'

'Yeah?'

'You're not helping!'

'Oh, right.' He scratched his head, 'Sorry. But honestly, it will be fine,'

'I'll trust you, just this once.'

'Good. Ready to go?' the girl nodded before the siblings went out to the car that was waiting for them. Pulling up outside DCI there was already an abundance of cameras and microphones floating around.

Jou walked instantly inside, taking salvage in the reception, taking out his cell, he sent a quick text to his sister,

'Smile. It wil b fine.'

His phoned buzzed and he looked back down,

'Ez for u 2 say, u dnt av 2 mari a dik.'

He smiled to himself,

'No bt im sur I got plenty ov broken ribs 2 cum.'

'dam str8.'

Jou smiled at the last text, before grabbing some coffee from a vending machine.

'Emiko,' he turned to the reception, 'turn the news on please.' The woman nodded, pushing a remote button to change the channel. Jou walked over to a leather sofa in the waiting area. Sitting down, he focussed on the report that was been given by a skinny woman in a red suit,

'Good evening Kanto and welcome to the 6 o clock news. This evening we come to you live from the DCI head quarters in Domino, where news of a merger has just been unveiled.' Jou sipped the coffee, watching the woman speak to his father, 'Mr Kimura, there have been speculations over a merger with Kaiba corp. is this true?'

'That is correct.'

'And how will this merger be done?' As if on que, Gozaburo Kaiba and Seto arrived on the scene, parting through the crowd to reach the centre. Instantly, reporters flooded the men,

'Mr Kaiba, Mr Kaiba, Mr Kimura has just confirmed the rumour of a merger, is this true?'

'Yes.'

'And how has this come about?'

'It would appear that my son, Seto, and the daughter of Mr Kimura, Risa have become great friends.'

'Master Kaiba is this true.'

'Yes.' He walked over to Shizuka taking her hand, 'It gives me great pleasure to announce that Risa and I are now engaged to be married.' The mob went silent, and cameras suddenly began to flash manically, the _happy _couple became bombarded with a multitude of questions,

'_When did this happen?'_

'_How long have you known each other?'_

'_Is it to cover a hostile takeover?'_

'_When is the wedding?'_

'_Will you produce a new heir?'_

'_Will the companies change names?' _

Seto raised his hand to silence the crowd,

'I assure you that the love between Risa and I is genuine. We will be meeting with our families tomorrow to discuss an appropriate date. I have no comments towards any other questions, and unfortunately that is the end of this session. Good day.' With that the brunet turned on his heels and entered the DCI building, hauling Shizuka with him. Once inside he looked over to the reception. His eye was instantly caught by a mop of blond hair in the waiting area,

'Mutt?' Jou looked up to see the anger and confusing in the cerulean orbs, 'What are you doing here?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_So, what did you think? It's been a long day. I went to work 30 mins early to park, couldn't park anywhere, and ended up 10 mins mate. I'm so unlucky! This meant I didn't have time to get a drink or go to the bathroom, it really depressed me. Then I got a lot of abusive calls too. So upset! On the good side Daddy comes home from Nurburg tomorrow, so I get to see him ^^_

_I also have jui jitsu to cheer me up…and I still can't spell it haha. Anyway, here's to tomorrow being another day! And pay day next week!_

_Hope you enjoyed it,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

Jou smiled towards the confused brunet. He stood up holding his hand out the bewildered man,

'Taro Kimura, heir to the DCI company.'

'Jou?'

'Taro.'

'No, you're Jounouchi Katsuya, annoying mutt and high school failure.'

'I assure you, my name is Taro Kimura.' Brown eyes watched the narrowing eyes of the young man across from him. Slowly, Kaiba walked closer to the man claiming to be heir to the rival company.

'What school do you go to?'

'I'm home tutored.'

'You're lying.'

'You're persistent.' Jou smirked again, enjoying the brunet's confusion. 'Mr Kaiba, if you will.' He gestured to the elevator, 'we have a meeting to discuss the engagement upstairs in my father's office.' With that Jou began to walk off, Shizuka close behind him. Freezing for a moment to work out what happened, Kaiba quickly snapped out of it and began to peruse the siblings.

Once inside the elevator Kaiba analysed the stances of both the siblings. Risa was unfamiliar to him, so anything he deducted would be meaningless. _Taro_ was different however. Despite what the blond said, he was Jou. Defiantly Jou. It was completely undeniable. He observed how he leant on his right leg, taking the weight off his left, which happened to be the same side that Jou had been kicked in yesterday. Not only that but there was no one else in Domino…screw that…the world with hair that puffy. It just wasn't possible. As the lift clicked to a halt and the doors opened, Kaiba followed the others out, and was led into a large conference room. Blue eyes followed the faces of the people in the room. The eldest Kimura sat at the end of the table, with Gozabura next to him. On the right were too women in suits, and a lawyer on the left. The only reason Kaiba knew he was a lawyer was because it was the same man they used in a hostile takeover 2 months ago. The teens sat down at the table, looking to the CEOs to discuss the meeting.

'So, as we are all aware, the engagement has been announced.' Kimura paused to watch the others nod, 'So here we have Miss Asuka who is a popular wedding planner, and Miss Tsuki, the DCI lawyer. Taro, Risa, the man on the left is Mr Kai, the Kaiba lawyer.' Everyone nodded again. 'So, Miss Asuka, your thoughts on the wedding, please?' one of the women coughed, before straightening her back, she pushed up a pair of glasses onto the bridge of her nose,

'Well, if you want it public, you could have a large outdoor wedding at the park, with about a hundred guests. That way the press will be there, the public will see, and it will be big news. The reception could be at a local hotel, as well as celebrations at both companies. Professional photographer who is willing to sell the images, videographer, an orchestra, fireworks and the outdoor seating…' Gozabura rubbed his eye brows as the woman made notes,

'How much will this be costing?' He looked at her through inpatient eyes,

'I don't have an exact figure, but we're looking at 50,000, including the press coverage.'

'Fine.' Kimura looked to the next woman. 'Do you have the papers?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Gozaburo, do you have yours?' the man nodded, before the lawyers switched their papers, each reading through the contracts thoroughly. Jou watched the faces around the room, and tried his best to mirror their stoic features. It was a hard task to accomplish, especially at the thought of his sisters marriage, and no Kaiba none the less. Looking around the room, it finally dawned on him that Mokuba Kaiba was not present. It would be unethical to ask during the meeting, but he would save it for later. As the contacts were passed to the CEO's, and signed, the meeting was drawn to a close.

'Mr Kimura, we expect to see you at our home tomorrow.'

'Yes. That is correct. 8.30. We shall see you then.' Everyone shook hands before leaving to the elevator, and then the building.

When Jou finally got home, he flopped face down onto his bed, sucking in the soft smell of fabric softener. There was nothing greater than clean bedding after a hard day. Smiling he pulled off the horrible tie that had been choking him, discarding it onto the floor. Soon after his pants and jacket followed, before he walked into his en suite bathroom in nothing but his underwear. Sliding them off he slipped under the shower, letting hot water stream over his skin. He rubbed his hair lightly, before pouring a generous amount of shampoo into his hands which he then massaged into his hair. It had been a long day, the highlight of which he had to admit, was Seto Kaiba's face upon seeing him in the DCI reception. He was almost certain that it would be brought up at school tomorrow, to which the blond could act surprised at. He loved to wind up Kaiba. It gave him a sense of power and superiority. As the suds ran down his back from his hair and into the plug hole, Katsuya reached for a towel. Squeezing the water from his hair first, he then worked his way down the rest of his body before throwing the towel into a wicker basket. Smiling he began to brush his teeth, before slowly climbing into bed, the crisp sheets pushing against his skin. True bliss. Being totally clean, in a fresh bed, waiting for a new day that was already looking brighter than the one before. Yes. This is what Katsuya Jounouchi loved, and it could cheer him up every night, no matter how horrible his day had been.

Curling over onto his side, brown eyes drifted to a picture on the bedside. An image of everyone on the last day of the Kaiba corp. grand prix. Yugi, Anzu, Shizuka, Honda, Otogi and Bakura. Marik was also in the background, as were the Kaiba brothers. It had been taken a few hours after Yugi's victory. Jou smiled, he really missed the duelling days, but a new era had begun and he had finals coming up, as well as a company to inherit.

His mind drifted to his sister. Shizuka had yet to verbalise any real feelings towards the marriage. It was true she didn't want to, but she had agreed none the less. Recently she had been harder to talk to, and she had been spending less and less of her free time with Jou, which was something the blond had been concerned about. Thinking about the marriage his thoughts fell on Kaiba. How did he feel about it? Yes, he would do anything to keep his company on top, absolutely anything, but, how did he feel? Did he even feel? To Jou's knowledge, the emotionless man had never really had a girlfriend, so to be flung into marriage was probably a heart stopped for the poor man. Shizuka was his main concern though. He could find out more about Kaiba tomorrow at school and if not, the meeting, oh god, that stupid fucking meeting. Annoyed with his last thought, Jou closed his eyes, and let sleep take him…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So, another chapter!_

_It's results day tomorrow! I'm so nervous and I'm not even going to uni this year! I hope everyone gets what they want and stuff, so good luck! I have a busy day, actually. Results at 9am. Work at 12 until 8pm, then other work at 9pm while 11.30ish. how fun will that be? So if I don't post…I'm sorry and I'll work twice as hard on my next day off which is…Sunday. Dad came back from Nurburg today too, so I got an awesome Tshirt which makes people think I race…which I don't, cos I'm not allowed…cos I keep crashing! But! I will be going to the Nurburgring…eventually. Before I'm 20. Defiantly! Which reminds me…I'm 19…in 26 days! Woo! Haha._

_So I have a oneshot due tomorrow and maybe a back to school fic with ouran? I don't know, any thoughts?_

_Anyway!_

_Please R&R_

_Much love from a tired AnnieBear!_

_Mwah_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm buzzed loudly. Fuck, it was 7 already? No mater what time he got up, Jou had come to the conclusion he would never have enough sleep. Dragging himself out of bed he pulled on his uniform and left.

The sun was already bright and high in the sky, but an icy breeze blew over him. Dew drops clung to grass blades and the air smelt crisp and almost wintery. Summer would start soon, but nether the less, today would get colder. As he approached the school gates, Jou noticed that he'd pulled his coat ever so slightly tighter…yes…it was defiantly a cold day today.

Sitting down in his usual seat, Jou rested his forehead on the desk, his messy blond bangs falling over the wood. The clattering of footsteps caused him to glance to the side, looking to the feet on the floor.

Formal footwear.

Kaiba.

Looking up, he glanced straight into blue eyes,

'Tired, mutt?'

'And if I am?'

'Busy night?'

'Maybe.'

'Planning a wedding?' sneaky bastard, Jou smiled, he wouldn't be caught out yet,

'No, but I hear you were.' Jou smiled as the look in the blue eyes hardened.

'Jealous, Jounouchi?'

'No not really. I can rely on my awesome good looks and charming personality to land me a wife, rather than a _company _and _money._' Kaiba tensed, did he go too far? How far was too far anyway? Oh well, whatever he did, it was too late now. Jou looked up as the brunet loomed over his desk, grabbing him by the collar,

'And what makes you think that, Jounouchi?' the blond smiled cockily, this was too easy,

'Well let's be honest Kaiba, you've never been the…loving kind.' The grip tightened,

'Why don't you be honest, Katsuya, you were at the meeting last night.'

'Less of the first name, _Seto._ And I have no idea what yer talkin' about.' Their faces became inches apart,

'You're lying.'

'And you're paranoid. Seriously moneybags, can't you afford breath mints, or personal space?'

Bang.

Straight on his ass. At least Kaiba didn't have his collar, that was pretty uncomfortable.

'I'll have you know, mutt, I happen to like Risa,'

'And I'll have you know you're a rubbish liar.' Jou smirked again, the anger building behind the indigo eyes.

'You're just jealous. It's almost painful. The only other reason you'd be pissy, is if it was _your _sister I was marrying.'

'To be fair, it'd be almost perverted to marry _my_ sister, I mean, she's 16 and related to me. It'd be like marrying _me._ Bet you'd love that moneybags.'

'Thanks for the nightmares, mutt. Good job you aren't smart enough to run a business, hell, you can barely even roll over.' Jou growled. The fucking mutt jokes were really annoying. They got more annoying with each silly little stab, and even worse, he had to deal with this bastard all night too. Great, day full of Kaiba. Nothing could beat that. Except maybe a bullet to the head. Yeah, that could be good…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the day drew to a close, Jou sighed. It was time for tea with the Kaibas. What could be more fun than that? Ah yes. The bullet. Sweet little bullet. Just as he left, a hand tugged on his jacket, looking down, his gaze fell upon huge purple eyes,

'So, Jou, we're having a movie night tonight, do you wanna join us?' the blond scratched his head slowly, contorting his face,

'Ah sorry Yug', I can't tonight. I gotta thing wit' my dad n stuff, ya know how it is, right?'

'Awh that sucks, how about tomorrow?' the purple ovals grew suddenly larger, twinging at the weak heart strings that Jou had,

'Uh, yeh, why not? I mean, 7 o clock right?'

'That's right. So I'll see you then?'

'You can be sure of dat.' Jou smiled as his friend ran off, waving behind him as he did so.

Time with his friends was the best. It gave him a chance to forget about everything, the company, school…yes. It was bliss. By the time Jou had pulled himself to focus, he was already as his front door. Shuffling his feet he walked inside, his head low from exhaustion.

'You're late.' His head snapped up to see his father already clad in a suit, his sister at his side.

'Sorry, I uh-'

'No excuses. Just go get changed. We don't have time.' Jou nodded and sped off into the hall, ripping off his clothes as he did so. By the time it came to his pants he was bouncing off the walls and hopping on one leg, trying to get the damned things off whilst brushing his hair. Fucking Kaiba. If he banged his head and got a concussion from this, it would be the brunet's fault. No. Doubt. About. It.

Finally leaving the room, Jou stood before his father, who simply tutted, 'It will have to do. Come on.' The family stepped outside into a waiting car, before driving off to Kaiba mansion.

As the car pulled up, Jou looked to the building. It was eerie. It shadowed over the driveway, to the point it seemed to lean forward. Huge buildings weren't something Jou loved…they seemed haunted and creepy, no matter how new they were. Walking up the drive, Jou began to think of all the horrible ways that Kaiba could murder him in the house, and how likely it was.

After today's argument, Jou decided his survival was limited. Great. Fucking great. He watched the door slowly open to a creepy butler. Not good…defiantly not good. He began mentally freaking out as he entered, the entire structure forming into one huge death trap.

Then it got worse.

'Good evening.'

'Hello, Master Kaiba, good to see you.' The elder Jounouchi reached out to greet the man, whilst Jou hid his panic. Fucking Kaiba. He hated fucking Kaiba.

'If you'd like to follow me, My father has prepared a room for you to discuss the details.'

'Will you not be joining us?' Kaiba looked to the older man,

'Sadly not, I have my own preparations to do.'

'That is fair enough. Taro, will you help Mr Kaiba prepare?' Jou looked at his dad, was he trying to kill him!

'Certainly. It will be a great chance for Mr Kaiba and I to meet properly.' Seto's eyes narrowed in anger. He had a special dislike for Taro, even more so than with Jounouchi. He didn't yet know why he was so irritating, and he really didn't want to fine out.

'If you'd like to follow me, Master Kimura.'

'Of course.'

'And Risa, you may choose who you go with.' Shizuka nodded, before walking off towards her father, leaving Jou alone with Seto.

Oh fuck. Now he really was going to die.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Another day…another chapter. I got my results. I did pretty well. A in English, like 1 mark off an A*. Gutted. Anyway, I had a really bad day other than that, crashed into another car which made me cry, a lot. I left a note, got told to take it off, cried some more, got sent home from work ill, didn't go to my other work, cried some more, and had a huge mental break down from illness, scratching someones car (I've left my details at work at the reception as I was told to. I feel so bad though, my car took hardly any damage. I really hate work and the car spaces. They make it so hard to park. I got stuck and everything and no one was around to help. When I got sent home I had to phone my uncle to get me out…he's my saviour today)_

_But generally today has involved a lot of tears. Which haven't stopped. I'm still ill so no work tomorrow, and even worse, I have uni's to call and visit. I reaaaalllyyyy wanna go to Huddesrsfield if any…so wish me lots of lucks!_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

For fucks sake. Jou sat on the bed, watching as Kaiba sat down to his laptop. He flopped backwards to stare at the ceiling. Only Kaiba would have angels painted all over it, it was like something from the Sistine Chapel…only…better? How was that even possible? Oh yeah, Kaiba had money, bags of the fucking stuff. He probably bought out the church and had the artwork moved to his own ceiling. It should be a massive shock.

Brown eyes glanced down to what the brunet was doing,

'Are you happy laid there, Taro?'

'Incredibly.'

'Do you like my ceiling?'

'It's OK I guess.' Slight understatement. But then, it would be creepy to have angels watch you sleep…or even worse, masturbate. Jou smiled to himself at the thought of Kaiba undertaking such an activity with the angel's disgusted faces looking downward.

'You really don't pay attention at all, do you?'

'Huh?' Jou sat upright, looking at the brunet,

'I just asked you five times which part of the company you specialise in.'

'Oh, um, Marketing and Shares. How about you?'

'Product technology and accountancy.'

'You like the technical side then?'

'It would appear so.'

'Are you working on the wedding?'

'Sort of.'

'What are you doing?'

'Taro?'

'Yeah?'

'You look very familiar to me.' _Wow, Kaiba sure is dumb_. Jou smirked to himself,

'Do I?'

'Yes. It's strange, you look just like someone in my class.'

'He must be one very good looking guy.'

'Right. It's just strange.'

'Why's that?'

'There are no pictures of you on the internet, in your company brochure…anywhere. Other than your name, you don't even exist.'

'It's better that way.'

'How so?'

'I can live.' Kaiba spun on his chair to look at the blond,

'Live?'

'Yeah. If people could find me, I'd get emails all the time, people would want to know me for the wrong reasons, and I'd always be paranoid about who I was seeing,' Kaiba nodded. It was exactly right. 'If I don't show my face, people just know the name. I can go along with any other alias, and they'll never trace me, never use me, because they don't know how Taro looks.'

'Aliases such as Jounouchi?'

'Yeah I mean-no. No.'

'I knew it.'

'Huh?' Shit. Now was a good time to panic.

'You're Jounouchi Katsuya, I fucking knew it!' Kaiba stood up smiling,

'What! No! You've got it wrong, you completely mislead me!'

'You, Taro Kimura and Jounouchi Katsuya, you're the same person.'

'No!'

'Then how about I have him dragged around and you can prove it?'

'For fucks sake Kaiba, what is your damned problem!'

'Ha! So it is.' Jou instantly hated that smug smile in the man's eyes. It was glinting, horrible and sneaky.

'You just don't fucking get it.'

'Oh I get it all. It's so easy.'

'And what are you gonna do, hm?' Jou stood up, challenging the man across from him.

'Oh, nothing.' Jou exhaled, 'Yet.' His breath suddenly caught again, as his brown eyes narrowed over blue. 'It has no advantage, and it wouldn't do the merger any good if the other company turned out to be fake.'

'We aren't fake Kaiba.'

'Just using a fake name.'

'Jesus, you're a dick head and a half, you know that?'

'Of course. And I'm a dick head that will be marrying your sister.'

'Don't fucking start. She doesn't wanna marry a twat like you, and to be honest, I don't want her to!'

'Oh, and you think I want to marry some child? Grow up Jounouchi, no one is interested in this but our parents, so don't drag me down because you're father is twisted enough to sell out his daughter.'

'Sell out? That's rich. You're 18, you can refuse and back out, she can't. She's fucking terrified, ya prick.'

'Oh but it's all fine for you isn't in Jounouchi? You got out perfectly, unscathed.'

'You think it's good to see this happen to my sister? You're brother has yet to show up.'

'My brother is 14 fucking years old, he isn't even old enough to be involved with the company.'

'You're a jerk.'

'And you don't understand how bad your position is.' Jou looked the brunet straight in the eye, sparks of hatred flowing between them, the tension rose to a painful level, before Jou pulled away, heading for the door.

'Like hell I'm staying here with you. I have better things to do. Unlike you, my life hasn't been decided, I can go out now, find a girl and marry who the fuck I want.'

'Don't think you have this over me, mutt, it's only a matter of time before someone else challenges the company. You'll be next.'

'And I'll say fucking no, I'm not a total sell out like you.' With that he slammed the door, leaving the brunet behind. He strode passed the confused servants before leaving the mansion altogether. He wasn't like Kaiba. He wouldn't marry anyone unless his heart was in it, and freedom was something his friends had fought for, and it was something that Jou respected. As he left the property he headed to a nearby coffee shop. Ordering a latte, he sat down at a table glancing out of the window.

The looked down at the steaming cup, sighing into the contents. Looking up, he saw the face of a beautiful brunet, stood in line for coffee. Tousled brown hair fell over her shoulders, and green eyes looked down. She wore a plain green jumper and black trousers. Jou looked on lustfully, before rising from his seat,

'Hey,' he whispered, her green eyes looking up to him, 'what's your name?' she smiled slightly, twisting a piece of hair between her fingers,

'Maki.'

'So, Maki,' Jou smiled, 'Can I buy you some coffee?' the girl smiled looking up into huge brown eyes,

'You're sweet, what's your name?'

'Katsuya.' He smiled again, 'So, what can I get you?'

'That's very nice of you, I'll have a cappuccino please.'

'That's no problem at all.'

'Thank you.' Her eyes looked away shyly, then back to the blond besides her. The coffee arrived and Jou led her to a table.

'So, what are you doing tonight?' he smiled, staring carefully into piercing green eyes…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Another chapter!_

_I wanna say…yes, it's still puppyshipping, and I hardly ever use OC's unless they're relevant. I'll explain why Maki is relevant at a later date._

_Been phoning uni's again and I'm still not healthier, so I'm gonna go to bed now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know,_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Good night and sweet dreams,_

_Love_

_AnnieBear_

_x_


	7. Chapter 7

As Jou sat down in class, he smiled to himself. He'd spent the night at the cinema with Maki and in the end he got to walk her home, receiving a kiss. It turned out she was a few years older than he was. She was 22. 4 years age difference was quite exciting. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to meet Honda's brown eyes,

'You still in with the movie tonight?'

'Yeah, is it OK if a bring someone?' Anzu leaned in, looking to Yugi smiling,

'You have a new _friend_ Jou?' She poked at him, laughing.

'Well,' Jou began to laugh with her, 'You could say that…' Yugi leaned in, jabbing at his friend,

'What's her name?'

'Maki.' The blond began to smile again, just from saying her name.

'Oooh what's she like?' Anzu looked intently at Jou with a half grin,

'Well, she's 22…'

'High five for the older bird!' Honda raised his hand for Jou to hit, he did so before continuing,

'She works at a publishing firm in Domino. Her father is Italian too, so she has a really interesting look.'

'Wow, sounds hot,' Honda stared into the distance,

'Oh hell yes, she's got massive…' Jou noticed Anzu's glare, '…um, career prospects.' He looked to Honda who was stood behind Anzu, making a grabbing movement with his hands towards his chest, Jou smiled with an open mouth, nodding to the brunet. Anzu whipped around to see the pointy haired teen scratching his head…men.

'She's more than welcome, of course Jou.' Yugi smiled, 'I can't wait to meet her.'

'Can't wait to meet who?' The gang looked up to see Seto Kaiba looming over them, looking colder and darker than ever.

'Didn't you hear?' Yugi looked up with large eyes, 'Jou has a girlfriend.' Instantly, the ice became harder. Seto looked down through narrow eyes at the smirking blond,

'Is this true, Jounouchi?'

'No, Kaiba, I completely made it up in a mad plot to achieve world domination.' He cocked his head, waving his hands around, his grin becoming more malicious.

'Well, it just seems to strange, I wonder what bitch would choose a mutt like you.'

'She ain't a bitch Kaiba!' the blond stood up quickly, anger flaring in his eyes,

'Oh then she must like bestiality.' Anzu quickly put her hand on Jou's shoulders, guiding him down to his seat.

'He isn't worth it, Jou. Just ignore him.' She glared at the brunet before her.

'It's OK, Anzi, he's just pissy because he's getting married soon. No freedom.' Honey eyes narrowed,

'I'll have you know my fiancé is very nice, she puts out quite a lot too.' Kaiba watched as Jou's expression became dark. The blond mentally throttled the brunet for making such obscene comments he couldn't reply to.

'I'm sure she does, Kaiba. It's just a shame she's so young. It's why I can't wait to have more fun with Maki…I mean, she's so _experienced._' Kaiba's face slowly turned red,

'Oh, so she's old then.' The brunet smiled before walking away. Bastard.

'Take it easy, Jou.' Yugi looked at his friend, 'Kaiba isn't worth it.'

'He's a jerk, man. Just ignore him.' Honda laughed, 'I'm sure she's hot.'

'Thanks. I think.' Jou whispered, letting his head fall to the desk, 'One day I'm gonna kick the shit outta him, then we'll see who's da smart guy.' Anzu shook her head,

'Never mind that now, anyway. Class is starting.' Jou looked forward as the day began, man, he hated school. Not as much as he hated Kaiba, but he still hated it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the day drew to an end, Jou shouted a goodbye to his friends, saying he'd meet them later at the game shop with Maki in hand. They all went their separate ways, before Jou was once again stopped by a skeletal brunet,

'What the fuck are you playing at, mutt?' Jou glanced around to find himself alone in the street with Kaiba,

'What?'

'_Maki_ or whatever her name is.'

'What about her?'

'Cut the crap. Why are you doing it?'

'Ever spring to mind that I might actually like her?' A smirk crossed Kaiba's face,

'No, actually.'

'Well, there ya go.'

'That's a lie.'

'No. I just like her, end of.'

'You're spiting me.'

'No, I'm not that low, Kaiba.' Suddenly, Jou flinched as his back hit a brick wall,

'Don't fucking mess with me, mutt.' Jou grabbed the brunet's wrists, struggling,

'You're fucking paranoid, let go you jerk, I have stuff to do.' He kicked the brunet in the shin, dropping quickly to the floor. Quickly recovering he began to run off home. 'I'll send her your regards, ass.' Kaiba watched the man run off, his anger flaring within him. Fucking mutt, how dare he to that. Kaiba growled under his breath before heading back to the mansion. What the fuck was the mutt playing at, anyway?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou hurriedly got changed, before racing out to his mustang. Jumping in the driver's seat he headed off downtown to where Maki worked. He smiled as he saw her waiting outside, green eyes obviously pleased to see the blond,

'Your carriage awaits.' He smiled, opening the passenger door from the inside,

'So, you drive?' she buckled in, her lips curving upwards,

'But of course. My friends are having a movie night, interested?'

'Sure. Sounds like fun.'

'Great.' Jou smiled, his foot pressing at the accelerator. 'So, what movies do you like then, Maki?' the brunet smiled, her thumb resting on her chin in thought,

'Romcom.' She said after some thought, 'How about you?'

'Action, I'm not much of a soppy person.'

'He says after the coffee scenario.'

'Hey, a guy can be nice!'

'Yeah…' Maki smiled, glancing sideways to the blond, 'Yeah you are.' Jou smiled back, before rolling up to a halt outside the game shop. He got out, opening the door for the brunet, as she stepped out, she lightly pressed her lips against his own. 'You're cute, Jou.'

'Thanks.' He squeezed her hand, walking into the shop, unaware of the maddening stare from on looking blue eyes…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Busy day again but I think I'm almost at the end of my 3 day breakdown and counting. Solved most of my uni/work stuff, so we'll see how it goes. I'm so very tired and it's been a long day, and I have a long week ahead, so the chapter posts may not be daily…but I'll try my best. Anyway, I hope you all like it so far, please tell me what you think, it's very much appreciated, thank you all for reading this far_

_Please,_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

Jou smiled to Maki as she climbed into the car,

'So, did you have a good time?' She turned, placing a chaste kiss on the blond's lips,

'Yeah. It was really fun. Your friends are really cool.'

'Thanks, where to?'

'Um, I'll go home if you like.'

'You don't sound too definite.' She smiled again,

'Well…I was thinking…' she gently laid her hand on the boy's thigh, stroking it slowly, applying more pressure as it drew upwards.

'Do you wanna stay at mine?' Jou whipered quickly, his breath hitching, causing the woman to giggle,

'Yeah, if it's ok with you.' Her lips curved upwards as she played with her hair, she really had enjoyed the movie night, and she wasn't ready to leave the blond alone…just yet.

'Sure thing.' Grinning like an idiot, Jou fired up the car, and sped off to his own home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'They're doing what?' Kaiba screamed down the phone. His blue eyes burning with fire, his hair ajar over his face. 'Follow them. Make sure nothing goes on.' He clicked down the receiver, falling backwards into his chair. What the hell was Jounouchi playing at? Tormenting the brunet to such a cruel level, it wouldn't last long, the mutt was going down, and that was the end of it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they reached the door to Jou's home, Maki pulled the blond man into a chaste kiss. As their lips touched, Jou gasped, allowing the woman to slide her tongue across his bottom lip. Pulling her closer, he let his fingers twist the bottom of her hair, before deepening the kiss. He smiled inwardly as their tongues clashed and their breathing sped up. Suddenly a light turned on and a figure came to the window.

'Jounouchi!' Jou looked up to see his sister at the window in her night clothes, 'It's 2am, you have class tomorrow.' Her voice was dull and sleeping. Red faced he turned to his girlfriend,

'Shizuka, this is my girlfriend, Maki.'

'It's really nice to meet you, Maki,' she smiled, 'but it's sort of late, I don't mean to be rude, but can we have lunch or something tomorrow? We kind of have to be up early. You too Jou.' She looked wearily at the couple before shutting the window and turning off the light.

'I'm sorry about that…' Jou whipered, scratching his head. Maki just shrugged,

'It's no problem. We can do this another time. It sounds like you have a lot planned.'

'I guess so.' He frowned, 'come on, I'll take you home.' The woman nodded jumping into the car.

'Such a shame too, I had allsorts planned…' she looked out of the window, twisting her hair,

'Now, that just isn't fair!' Jou begged, 'You so owe me!' the woman laughed, green eyes glinting at the man across from her.

As they pulled up, she leaned over giving the blond a quick kiss,

'I'll see you soon, Jou.'

'Yeah, good night.' He watched as she left, his fingers drumming lightly on the wheel. He let out a happy sigh, thinking about how lucky he was, before turning the car around and heading home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day seemed to drag. School was nothing out of the ordinary, although Kaiba had been abnormally quiet. Jou chose to relish in the silence, though part of him had become a little concerned. It wasn't like the brunet to be so…refined. Sure he was a posh bastard, but it had never stopped him been obnoxious. With Anzu around, there was nothing he could do to test the air, especially after he promised he'd lay off.

He arrived home that evening to an empty house. Throwing on some slacks he pulled out his laptop and began to open up the pages necessary for work. A few emails popped up and he read them one by one. They all seemed to consist of the usual rubbish, product ideas, meetings, etc.

The last one caught his eye however, it was from his father,

'Taro,

There will be a meeting at our house today, 6pm. I expect you to entertain the young Mr Kaiba as Risa is going shopping and Mr Kaiba and I have business to attend to.

Kimura CEO'

Shit. Did someone want him dead or something. He glanced to the time, 5.59. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He looked down at his messy state…oh well, no time to get-knock knock. Changed. Oh well. Screw that idea,

'Come in.' he said blandly, and the door opened.

'Your housekeeper let me into your home. She directed me to your room. I must say, I did expect…more.'

'Yeah well, sorry ta disappoint you, moneybags.'

'I'm sure.' He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the typing blond, 'Oh, so you do work?'

'_Oh so you do work?'_ Jou mimicked, rolling his eyes.

'Now, don't get pissy because _you_ didn't get any last night.'

'And what makes you say that?' Kaiba gently touched the bed sheets,

'You're bed is clean.' Jou rolled his eyes,

'I have maids. I could have had it cleaned at any point.'

'But you didn't. You just didn't get any.'

'You seem so sure.'

'It's because I am, mutt.' Jou's eyes narrowed at the brunet on the bed, his arrogance oozing about the room. He seemed so confidant,

'Are you fucking following me, Kaiba?'

'No.'

'Do you have someone following me, Kaiba?'

'Yes.' Jou's jaw dropped, he'd just admit it…like that!

'You'll just admit it? Like that? Fuck's sake, how creepy are you?'

'You're to the brother of my fiancé. I needed background information.'

'Just ask like anyone else ya creep. What the fuck?'

'You're acting as if you have something to hide.'

'Me? I doubt it. Call of your fucking agent, Kaiba.'

'And if I don't?'

'You'll regret it.'

'Will I, now?'

'Yeah. In fact, I ain't gonna mess about wit' you, I'm phoning yer dad to get em called off.'

'What makes you think he knows about them?'

'If he doesn't, then it's not for Kaiba corp. it's for you…' Kaiba froze. Fuck. Jounouchi was fast.

'You're smart, Jounouchi.'

'Damn fucking straight I am. What's the deal?' brown eyes narrowed, he was done playing around,

'Hm. As if you would understand.'

'Try me.' He folded his arms, narrowing his eyes.

'Why are you with Maki?'

'I like her.'

'No, you don't.'

'Yes, I do.'

'She doesn't like you.'

'Yes she does.' Where the fuck was this going? It was a waste of time that Jou didn't have.

'Not as much as I do.' There is was. Jou froze. What the fuck? His eyes flew open as hot lips touched his own, pushing him further back into the chair…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everybody!_

_So I brought the shipping in. for those of you wondering (which is probably no one) my boyfriend and I got together in a similar way. Its why I like puppyshipping so much it reminds me of us! He spent 5 years bullying me, and trust me, we had our fair share of fights. Not, love tapping, joke fights, but actual punching, kicking and table throwing fights. Yes. I have thrown a table at someone, one of those big science ones too…and it felt good! So yeah, we didn't get together until I was taken, and I got an email *which may be involved later, hint hint* but it said pretty much what Kaiba just did. Anyway, an early update as I have some horrible work hours coming up and I now have to go out and buy flowers and champagne! Woo! On the good side, my Limeyman shirt came on Friday, which I spent all day wearing…I love it so much._

_Anyway, _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

Jou stared at Seto through wide eyes, unable to move. What was happening? As the realisation hit him, he pushed the brunet off, staring down.

'What are you doing?' Kaiba shrugged, his eyes dark. 'You're engaged to my sister!'

'Forcibly.' Kaiba said bluntly.

'What's wrong with my sister?'

'I think I just made _that_ answer clear.'

'I think…I think you should go.'

'Nothing about Maki?' a glint crossed the blue eyes, this is what he'd hoped for.

'That…that goes without saying.' Jou spat the words out, his arm pointing the door. 'Leave.'

'Fine.' Kaiba stood up, grabbing his coat. Jou watched as the door slammed, before he sank back down into his seat, his eyes welling up. A trembling hand reached up to his face, and his fingertips gently touched his lips. Had that really happened? No. No it couldn't have. As his fingers traced the outline if his tingling flesh, soft tears began to fall.

Why was this affecting him so much? Was it because he sort of cheated on Maki? No, he'd cheated before in worse ways than this. Was it how long his reaction took? No, that's nothing he could help. The tears began to flow more freely. Was he being used? What was Kaiba's game? All Jou knew was that he didn't want to be a part of it.

He snatched a pillow from the bed, burying his face in it, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Ping.

Jou looked up to the computer screen.

One New Email.

He clicked on the box through raw eyes.

'I like you.

Kaiba Seto.'

Angry, Jou snatched the Keyboard,

'Shut the fuck up. What are you playing at?

Jounouchi Katsuya'

He stared at the computer again, waiting for the ping to come. As soon as it arrived he jumped, clicking the mail open,

'Nothing. I just like you.

Kaiba Seto.'

'Since when?

Jounouchi Katsuya.'

'A while now.

Kaiba Seto.'

Jou paused, what was Kaiba's plan? Was he going to hope Jou would admit something, and then use it in the media? As blackmail?

'You have a funny way of showing it.

Jounouchi Katsuya.'

He paused. Was this how to go about it? It didn't matter anymore. His eyes slowly began to feel better and his breathing became more regular. All he wanted to know now, was what was going on.

'I only just realised how much I like you.

Kaiba Seto.'

'And why's that?

Jounouchi Katsuya.'

'I don't like Maki. You should be with me instead of her.

Kaiba Seto.'

Jou looked at the screen. He'd said that earlier…sort of. Did he really mean it?

'How do I know you're genuine?

Jounouchi Katsuya.'

'You don't.

Kaiba Seto.'

Jou looked at the screen, about to type his reply when another email popped up,

'Anyone can read these emails. Do you have messenger?

Kaiba Seto.'

Jou replied with his address, before quickly logging on, he accepted the new friends request.

**BEDragon: Hi**

**Jou2k10: Kaiba?**

**BEDragon: Who else?**

**Jou2k10: Stop fking around, wt do u wnt?**

**BEDragon: You to type normally. You in general.**

**Jou2k10: U know that cant happen.**

**BEDragon: If it could, would you?**

**Jou2k10: I have a girlfriend.**

**BEDragon: That isn't an answer. **

**Jou2k10: Why are you doing this?**

**BEDragon: Doing what?**

**Jou2k10: this! Yor messing around n confusing me**

**BEDragon: I'm being honest, mutt. Take it or leave it.**

**Jou2k10: Prove it. 4 sum reason, I don't trust u,**

**BEDragon signed off.**

Jou looked at the screen. Well, that seemed to get rid of him. Brown eyes continued to watch the conversation as if expecting something else to happen. When nothing did, he turned of the computer and laid on his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

The tears began again, and this time, they burned twice as much. Jou felt so confused. He'd never really looked at Kaiba that way before. No, that was a lie. He had. Over and over again, but they weren't even friends, so nothing else would ever be possible. He'd buried all hopes of being intimate with the brunet, and chose to settle with women. He was good with women, they were predictable. Easy to work out. Easy to please. Men…or more specifically Kaiba, was not. Thinking about it, he doubted that Kaiba would like a bunch of roses or chocolate. In fact, he didn't even know what the other man liked. Well it didn't matter anyway now. The whole stupid façade was over as there was no way the brunet could ever prove such an elaborate confession. Jou decided he needed something to drink, and quickly.

Leaving his room he headed for the kitchen, his hair even messier than usual from crying. He pulled out a diet cola and began to pour it into a glass. Leaning against the counter he began to sip on the liquid, a small smile crossing his face. It was his favourite drink, and no matter how upset he was, it always made him smile. It reminded him of his mum. As a child she would give it him when he came in from school. It wasn't so much the taste he loved…no. It was the memories. He was pulled suddenly from his train of thought when there was a bang at the door. Setting the glass down he trudged over to answer it.

As the door opened, he saw Kaiba across from him. Anger suddenly flaring he went to slam the door to find it bounce back. He looked down to see the brunet's foot in the way, and a pained expression on the man's face. Trying to calm himself, Jou began to speak,

'What do you want?' His voice was stoic, bored. It had no feeling, which was exactly the blond's intention.

'A date.' Kaiba looked into the honey eyes, the pain in his face melting away…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Another chapter! Twice in a day! I now need to shower and go to bed cos I feel lousy. _

_I have to go to the gym for an hour before work and I'm really upset cos a lot of people are meeting for what would have been a close friend's 18__th__. I can't go, so I'm gonna have to leave some flowers but I really wanted to be there._

_So Happy Birthday Hannah, I wish you were here to see it. This chapter is for you_

_So, please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

'A date?' Jou looked at the brunet, his face turning in disgust, 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'Why is it ridiculous?' Kaiba looked at the blond, his face serious and unmoving.

'Well, how would it work? It wouldn't be easy, it's suspicious.'

'Not at ll. We're in laws getting to know each other.' The brunet gave a wicked smiled, eyeing the blond up and down.

'And what if I just don't want to?'

'You do.'

'What makes you say that?'

'You're still talking to me.' Kaiba smiled again, 'Go get your coat or something.' Jou looked at the man. How could he be so confident in this? Unwillingly, he found himself following the order and then leaving the house. One out in the street Seto looked to the blond, 'So, you do like me.'

'Not in so many words.' Jou looked off to the side, caught in his own thought.

'So what is it then?' Kaiba kept his gaze on the man, the blue eyes never shifting.

'I dunno. There's something about you. I can't put my finger on it…'

'You can put your whole hand on it later if you want, mutt.' Kaiba smiled at the sudden blush creeping across the man's face.

'I'm sure my hand would be too big to put on it.'

'I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see it.'

'Over confident, aren't you?'

'No. It's just that I've seen it. You haven't. I happen to know.'

'And you'd never exaggerate…'

'It's bad for business.' Jou rolled his eyes

'Where are we going anyway?'

'No where. Just a walk I guess.'

'Wow. Big spender.'

'Yeah well. Don't want to be too obvious now, do we?' Jou looked over to the brunet, smiling. He hated to admit it but he was almost having a good time. _Almost._ The sky was darkening and threatened to rain. Hesitantly, Jou began to speak,

'It's getting late.' Seto nodded. 'You can come back to my house if you want. I mean, you're meant to be there anyway.'

'Aren't you smart?'

'All the time. Now hurry up moneybags, it looks like rain and I don't wanna get caught in it.'

'Dogs don't like water?'

'It makes my hair poofy.'

'You mean it gets bigger?' Seto's jaw dropped in mock shock.

'I'll smack you if you carry on, ya ass,'

'Try it. I can still break that rib.'

'Oh, yeah, this is a relationship that would totally work.'

'Confidence, Jounouchi. The best plan ever.' Jou shook his head. Stupid Kaiba. He was even more sarcastic when he was trying to be nice. It was almost painful. Despite spending an hour together outside, hardly any words had been passed between them. It was strange, almost as if they were _enjoying_ each other's company. Jou smiled to himself as he opened the door to the house, leading Kaiba inside and back up to his bedroom. Dropping his coat on the floor, Jou dropped backwards on the bed. He looked up to see Kaiba snarling slightly. The right side of his lip was gently raised in a pout like gesture.

'What?' The blond looked around. Was there something weird in his room?

'I just noticed,' Kaiba looked at the room, 'your room is…orange.' Jou almost laughed,

'Nothing get's passed you, does it? What's wrong with that?'

'It's weird. I never thought you'd have an orange room.'

'You're weird. I like orange. It's colourful and happy.'

'That's the worst excuse for liking a colour ever. You sound so stereotypically gay.'

'And what's your reason for liking blue? And it is not. _ I like it because it compliment my skin tone_, would be stereotypical. If my sexuality wasn't questionable, I'd take offense.'

'I like blue because it's a manly powerful colour. And whatever, it wouldn't be the first time you've been offended over nothing.'

'Because it's powerful? No. Red is powerful. It's fearful and shows anger. Blue is soft and soothing. It's the least scary colour.'

'Have my eyes ever scared you?' Jou frowned a little in thought,

'Yeah I guess so why?'

'See, blue is scary.'

'No. That's just you. _You're _scary. Not blue. You'd be scary if you're eyes were pink.'

'That'd just be creepy.'

'Hmmm.' Jou touched his chin, pondering in thought. A pink eyed Kaiba…does that mean there would be a pink eyes white dragon? It sounded even less threatening than Kuriboh…interesting.

'Jou.'

'Hm?'

'Why the fuck are we talking about colours?'

'Cos you have issues with my orange room.'

'Oh yeah. When I screw you, you need to go on the bottom so I won't have to look at the walls.'

'Huh. What the fuck are you…' Jou was cut off by the sudden pressure against his lips, and the hand pressing against his inner thigh…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Shorter chapters. I'm tired from work and WORD isn't working, so sorry for any typos. Also sorry if anyone took offense to the gay comment. I'm not homophobic (of I wouldn't write this stuff) so please don't take offense._

_Anyway, after going to the gym, 8 hours of work, then goin to the lake for my mates birthday in pitch blackness, I believe it is bed time!_

_Please review and let me know what you think. There will be a poll up too about this story, so please vote. Also there is a lemon next chapter…so yup. Or I intend for there to be one,_

_Please R&R_

_And let me know what you think_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	11. Chapter 11

Jou's breath hitched as Seto's hand ran closer to his hardening member. Was this really happening? Clouded brown eyes dazed up at the smirking man above home. He swallowed. He really hoped it was happening, and if not, that he'd never wake up. He closed his eyes as Seto's hand reached his groin, squeezing lightly. He exhaled loudly, causing Kaiba to laugh slightly.

'Easy to please, aren't you?'

'You wish.'

'Then I guess I'm just good.'

'You wish.' Kaiba smirked again this time leaning in closer to capture the blond's lips, delicately running his tongue along the bottom, begging for entry. When Jounouchi opened his mouth, the brunet was quick to enter, their tongues instantly touching. Jou's eyes creased slightly as ice ran down his pack, the goosebumps prickling the surface causing sickening delight. He shuddered further as the brunet pulled down his slacks, revealing the bare flesh beneath. He felt his cheeks burn as Seto's firm hand took a strong grip on his cock, gently stroking it up and down. He gasped slightly as Kaiba's strokes got faster and faster, his grip tightening around erected member. The brunet crushed their lips together once again, this time passion searing through their lips. Jou reached up, tangling lithe fingers in silken brown hair. He yanked down hard on the locks, forcing their faces together, in a breathless battle for domination. Seto pulled away quickly, his chest expanding and falling rapidly. Blue eyes stared lustfully into honey brown, before the thin man ducked his head down quickly.

Jou arched his back suddenly, a small cry escaping from his lips. Seto smiled once again, his lips tightening on the swollen cock between his lips. Jou clutched at the sheets as his head fell back onto the pillow, his body still tense from the moisture between his legs. He moaned quietly as Seto swallowed the entire member, his tongue following the organ downwards, before licking up quickly, and flicking the tip with his teeth. He repeated the motion over and over again, the blond's moans becoming louder and freer. Just as Jou could feel himself nearing the edge, a sudden noise brought him crashing to reality. Seto pulled away almost immediately as they looked to the door.

'Jou? Hey, are you home?' the voice echoed in the halls, and Seto's blue eyes began to narrow dangerously.

'Who's that?' Jou looked at the brunet, when his name was called again,

'It's Maki.' He jumped from the bed, pulling up his slacks, and ran to the door.

'I'm coming, I'm just in my room.' As he opened the door, Seto remained on the messy bed. His cobalt eyes staring sadly at the orange walls. He had been so close…so close to making the blond his. Then she came. She had to come and ruin it. He swallowed back hard tears, turning to face the blond puppy at the door.

'Hey.' He looked past the man to see a young woman at the door. She had waist length brown hair, with curls folding at every edge. She had cat like eyes and a sharp suit. 'Hello,' she leaned in, smiling at the brunet, 'I'm Maki, and who are you?' her voice seemed warm and pleasant, but it didn't faze the brunet. He watched bitterly as Jou wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Those lips had been his own moments ago.

'I'm Kaiba.' he said darkly, watching her unchanging face, 'I'm a friend of Jou's sister. He was just _entertaining _me until she arrived. I see she isn't here yet, so I'll phone her later.' Seto got up, nodding a goodbye to the couple. He took one final glance over his shoulder. Yes. He really hated orange.

Jou squeezed Maki tigher, looking at her frowning face.

'Did I do something wrong?' She looked up to the blond, who promptly shook his head.

'No. He's just an ass. Don't worry about it. I don't know what Shizuka sees in him.' He looked to the bed, 'Do you want to sit down?' the woman nodded as Jou led her to the bed. As she sat down, Jou drifted into thought. What exactly had Kaiba meant by _'entertainment'? _Was he implying that everything he had previously said and done was meaningless and nothing more than a joke? He felt a lump come to his throat, which was ceased by a soft kiss on his cheek,

'You seem distant, are you ok?' he looked down into puzzled emerald eyes, he smiled, nodding his head. He stood up, turning back to the girl on the bed,

'I just feel a little sick, I'm going to get a drink, would you like one too?' Maki nodded, following the blond into the kitchen. She noted carefully that Jou was fine until Kaiba left. She made a point to remember his reaction, and to research the elusive Kaiba as soon as she left…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So another chapter. The poll regarding this story is now on my profile. I'd love to see how you all vote. Shorter chaps again cos of work, so I do apologise. The local newspaper also agreed to publish an article I writ so I had to finish that too._

_Anyway, please give me your thoughts on this chapter, as I'm now going to bed, and another dreadful day awaits me,_

_Good night_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	12. Chapter 12

Maki sat on the bed across from Jou, her fingers slowly combing her hair. The blond was twirling his thumbs, looking at nothing in particular with a sad look in his eyes.

'Something on your mind?' Her eyes narrowed, and Jou jumped, shaking his head profoundly,

'No,' he paused, before his eyes snapped to meet hers, 'I guess I'm just out of it today.' He finished the sentence rapidly, falling backwards onto the bed. The brunet moved closer, laying a delicate hand on his forehead,

'You have a temperature.' She shook her head. 'Maybe you should get a shower and some rest.' She looked to the blond, whose face seemed to be knitted with contemplation. 'I'll tell you what,' she smiled, 'You go get a shower and get in bed, and I'll try and make you some soup. Deal?' she smiled again, to which the blond nodded slowly and began to move. As he got to the bathroom door, Jou turned to look at his girlfriend.

'Hey Maki?'

'Hm?'

'I didn't know you could cook.' He smiled lightly, the idea of Maki's cooking cheering him up slightly. He loved food, it was the best part of any day.

'I have strong Italian roots, but my chicken noodle is to die for.' She gave a sly wink before sliding out towards the kitchen.

Jou dragged himself to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He instantly dropped his clothes, Kaiba's essence immediately drifting up to his nostrils. He felt his chest tighten and burning tears threaten his eyes. He took a long deep breath, wiping his brown eyes. How far would it have gone if Maki didn't turn up? Would he have really let Kaiba go all the way with him? A lump formed in his throat as he thought about it. No. No, it would have stopped. Not even Kaiba would go that far. Jou looked to his own reflection as part of him suddenly felt disappointed. Had he really wanted the brunet man that badly? Had he really been so willing to give everything up on the fluke chance of it working?

He bit his lip as he stepped into the shower, the hot water soaking through his skin. He quickly became drowsy, an effect that hot water tended to have on him. He let his hands fall through his wet locks, slicking them back as he took deep breaths. He allowed nimble fingers to dance along his skin, brushing off the filthy marks that Kaiba had left, the horrible imprint.

As the shower drew to a close, Jou stepped out feeling worse than ever. He pulled on some shorts and a shirt, before crawling into the bed, his head instantly hitting the pillow. His chest felt amazingly heavy, and his head throbbed. There was a sickening tightness in his stomach that made him feel like he was about to die. Despite his demands, his eyes continued to water, occasionally spilling down a paled cheek.

When Maki arrived back, she almost dropped the soup when she saw the condition of the blond,

'You don't look as hungry as before.' Jou shook his head. 'No worries, I can go home and leave you to rest. I'll clear away.'

'Maki, I'm sorry.' Jou whispered, his eyes over flowing, 'I really don't want you to go. I just feel…'

'It's fine. Really.' She smiled, watching the angry look on Jou's face melt away. 'I know you're not well. Anyone can see that.' She walked over, placing a kiss on his forehead. 'Sleep tight.' She whispered before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Jou stared for a few seconds after she had gone, before turning onto his side. He glared at the wall, furious at the horrible sickness ruining his plans. He'd felt fine earlier, so what the hell had brought it on? He wasn't one to cry, and like hell he'd do it again, but he couldn't see to help it. They weren't even tears, he wasn't upset. He was angry. Angry at Maki leaving. Angry at Kaiba. Angry at himself for letting it annoy him so much.

He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the illness, when a sudden light from the bedside table brought him back to reality. It flashed again, before his eyes narrowed, and blindly, he reached out to touch it.

Between his fingers he could feel the familiarity of his phone. He clicked to unlock it, his eyes squinting to make out the problem.

One new text.

He rolled his eyes trying to open the message. A bright light flashed in his eyes, his pupils suddenly shrinking so that he could read.

Unknown sender.

_Strange._ He thought almost out loud as he opened the text.

'Mutt. You. Me. 12pm at the park. Tomorrow.'

The blond's brain processed the message slowly. And then it dawned on him. Holy fuck Kaiba had got his number. His eyes wide again, he began to reply.

'How did u get dis numba?'

The message was sent. He watched the phone eagerly, waiting for a reply. One minuet. Two minuets. Then the buzz came again.

'Tomorrow. Park. 12.'

Fucking Kaiba. Jou set the phone down, twisting onto the opposite shoulder, the tightness in his chest easing slightly. It looked like he would be going to the park tomorrow…

Suddenly, he felt very, very sick.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So…3 votes on the poll, and so far you'd like the Kaiba story after this one is finished! I'm gonna close voting on Sunday I think. Yup. Sunday. It's been a long day, so I hope you enjoy the chapter, I've tried to make it a little longer as they're getting short. It's pay day tomorrow! Well, 30 mins, so I'll be checking my balance, and then tomorrow I'll be paying a fortune. Yup. Joy._

_Anyway,_

_Please let me know what you think to the chapter, the story so far and don't forget to vote on the poll! All feedback is very much appreciated, and I love you all for reading this far. Don't forget this story belongs to Puffy1505, so all story line credit is hers._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	13. Chapter 13

Jou sat on the park bench, looking out over the lake. The weather had become icy, and the wind seemed to blow uncomfortably. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his grey jacket, the hood of which was pulled firmly over his messy hair. His jeans were ripped and torn and his trainers were scuffed. But he didn't really care. He still felt ill, but something had compelled him to leave the house to meet the brunet CEO to be.

The crunching of grass caused brown eyes to look up to see the delightful image of Seto before them. Jou kept his expression neutral, as the brunet man sat down next to him. He felt a tap on his arm, and he looked down to watch Kaiba pull Jou's hand from his own pocket, to nestle the fingers between his own. Without thinking, Jou could feel the smile tugging at his lips, and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't stop it.

'Why are you doing this?' He looked out over the pond, trying his best to keep his eyes away from Kaiba, and his voice stoic. He felt a tug on his hand, suggesting the brunet had shrugged.

'You shouldn't be with her.'

'Why? She's great, I could love her one day you know.'

'But you don't now.'

'It's only been a few days.'

'Do you love me?'

'No.' there was a slight pause, in which Jou shifted slightly.

'Could you love me?' Jou bit his lip. Could he? Was it a complete lie to say that he didn't love Kaiba? He couldn't even figure out his own emotions, let alone talk about them.

'I don't know.' He looked over into blue eyes, 'Could you love me?'

'I already do.' The answer came quickly, and Jou's insides began to knot.

'You don't mean that.' He looked down, the sky blue eyes burning though his soul.

'I do.'

'You're marrying my sister.' The words came out before Jou could stop them, a lump forming in his throat, he jumped slightly as the brunet tore their fingers apart, stood up, and grabbed Jou's face, yelling at him,

'And why do you think it upset me so much! I don't love your sister!' he spat the words out, the bitterness leaked through every syllable, 'I could never love her.' The words, burned Jou, the tore through his heart. 'I love _you._ I like men. I'm interested in no one else. There is no one I want more. I don't care if it's Taro Kimura or Jounouchi Katsuya, I can love them both. I wish you could understand, but you don't. you don't know anything about me, and you assume the worst…' Seto was promptly cut from his rant as Jou wrapped his arms around the brunets head, forcing their lips together. The blond could feel the instant relaxation from the brunet, before they were forced apart.

He swallowed, looking directly into azure eyes, his own beginning to melt.

'So, what now, where do we go from here?' Jou refused to break the gaze, he was beyond curious, beyond confused.

'I don't know. Where do you want to go?'

'I mean this. Us. What happens next?'

'Anything we want.'

'But it has to be secret, doesn't it?' Jou bit his lip again, his eyes saddening. Seto sat down next to him, gazing over the water,

'Yes. I don't want to mess up the merger. Everyone has worked too hard for it.'

'And I'm not one to fuck people over after a few days in a relationship. I can't loose her, not yet.'

'If it comes down to it, who would you choose?' Jou paused, his heart almost stopping in his chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_I'm really sorry about the short update. I've been working hard and I'm so tired and I just agreed to go running at 8am tomorrow before work and to see a midnight movie tomorrow too. So no post tomorrow. But I will on Saturday. I promise. I think. Or I hope anyway. I've got so much to do!_

_Anyway, if I don't die running, expect the update_

_Please _

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	14. Chapter 14

'You can't make me choose, Kaiba.' Jou stated, forcing his head to turn away. Who did Kaiba think he was anyway? It was a cocky question to ask and there had been no need for it as far as Jou was concerned. He sat looking away before his chin was grabbed, and his brown eyes were forced to meet blue.

'If it was her, you'd have answered straight away.

'Don't twist it, Kaiba, you're being a jerk.'

'I'm always a jerk.' He smiled confidently.

'That's not a lie…' Jou turned his head away, shoving himself backwards into the bench. 'It's cold, I'm gonna head home.'

'You're still avoiding the question.'

'It's irrelevant.'

'No. It isn't.' Jou stood up.

'Look, I'm not gonna play your games. I don't have the time or energy. So just…let me know.' As he began to walk off, he felt a sudden tug on his hand. He sharply pulled him hand away before Kaiba forced him to turn around.

'Why are you so afraid of this?'

'Why aren't you? Everything is on the line. The companies. Our pride. Maki. Everything.'

'And I thought you were one to take risks, Jounouchi.'

'Only when there's something to be gained.' Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Is that really what the blond thought? That he wasn't worth anything? Noticing the look in the brunet's eyes, Jou sighed, 'It's not that I don't like you. I won't lie and say that I don't or run away. I do like you. But, I just don't see how a bit of fun between us would amount to anything more than heated arguments followed by sex. I just don't think we'd work. And if we did it wouldn't last.'

'How do you know that?'

'I just…I just do.' Jou pulled his hand away again and began to walk,

'So that's it?' Kaiba shouted after him, his voice beginning to lace with anger, 'You won't even give us a try, because you're scared!' Jou shrugged it off, determined to get away. There was so much he had to do, so much he had to deal with. The last thing he needed was Kaiba fucking all of the plans up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou flopped face down onto the bed when he got home. His mind had been racing about what had just happened with Kaiba. He could feel a migraine brewing, but there was nothing that he could do about it now. It was getting towards mid-afternoon, and it was really about time that he should be eating. He rolled onto his back, contemplating movement, but he just couldn't force himself to do it. The conversations with the brunet were proving too distracting, and the more he thought about it, the less hungry he became. He felt his eyes burn again, however this time, he wouldn't let the tears flow. He wasn't a fucking girl. He didn't need to cry over a dick that was screwing with his life. He was a man and he could deal with this come hell or high water. Shoving his hair out of his face, he tore himself from the bed and left the house. He slammed the doors shut, whipping up his hood. As soon as the icy air hit his lungs he began to run. He ran as fast as he could, his chest beating madly, the blood surging at an alarmingly uncomfortable rate. He could feel his lungs struggling, and his legs turn to a painful rubber, but he did not stop. The strides became longer and his heart rate increased. He ran and he ran. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't even care. His legs dragged his body along in an excruciating manner, his whole body aching with the pain of pulled ligaments and strained organs. His hair blew wildly about his face and his lips parted in stinging breaths. He coughed and gasped, but his legs refused to gave in. He could feel the horrible burn on his eyes, the disgusting saltiness, and no matter how angry he was, and no matter how much it hurt, he continued to run.

_Fucking Kaiba. Who the fuck does he think he is? How fucking dare he say those things, do that. Trying to fuck me over! What's his game? He's engaged to my sister and he has the nerve to come on to me? Is it part of a plan? Is he even being honest? _

_Aggh! Why is this bothering me? Why do I even care what he's doing? Sure I like him. I'll admit that. Could I love him?_

_What about Maki? I can love her. I __**might**__ love her. What would she do if she knew what we did? What I thought? Would she ever love me…_

_Does Kaiba really love me? What about Shizuka? The company…_

_What would dad think?_

_What would the world think?_

His mind raced with confused thoughts and questions until his legs gave in, he could not longer run. He staggered to the nearest wall, gripping it with one hand. Tired brown eyes looked up slowly, to see Kaiba mansion straight before them…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_It's been a while. Sorry. I went to the midnight showing of Scott Pilgrim on Friday, then decided to go to Chester on a very expensive whim on Saturday and didn't get back til Sunday. When I got back I went to work! Then I spent today shopping and I have work all week and need to sort my life out at some point. To make it all worse, I have a coldsore. I hate them soooo much. On the good side mum bought me that Neutrogena wave or something? It's soooo cool! It's all vibratey and stuff and really works!_

_Other than that…the article I wrote was published. It's on my facebook notes if anyone wants to read it. (I'm Anna Red on there) and I now have a enew one to write for another paper, hopefully ahaha. Recently become obsessed with the Danish comics on Deviant Art….have you read them? They make me laugh soooo hard_

_.com/gallery/#/d2qbejq_

_anyway,_

_sorry for the delay_

_please _

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	15. Chapter 15

The sight of Kaiba mansion loomed over him, it was vicious, dark and cold, much like the Kaiba's themselves.

As Jou got his breath back, he felt himself backing into the wall, the full sight of the dreary house coming into view. Why had he come here? He was beginning to hate the brunet more and more, and despite this, he had still turned up at his door. He felt his feet begin to move, and before he knew it he was stood outside the huge oak door. Swallowing loudly, he gathered his wits enough to press the door bell.

He could hear the distant echo of footsteps before the door swung open, and the brunet stood before him. They exchanged a long stare, before Jou stepped in, and began to follow the brunet up the marble stairs, down the hallway and into a room at the end of a corridor. No words were exchanged between them, they didn't even look at each other again until the door had been shut, sealing Jou away in what appeared to be a light blue room.

As soon as the door slammed, Jou flinched as he was shoved back up against the wall, his lips suddenly burning under the vast amount of pressure supplied for Kaiba's lips. He took a sudden breath in, which allowed just enough leverage for the brunet's tongue to seep through. Sparks flew violently as their tongues met, with Kaiba gripping the blond's jacket, thrusting him further into the wall, whilst Jou ripped and tore at the chocolate locks, battling for dominance.

The battle scurried them along the wall, before Kaiba gathered enough force to pick up the blond, and hurdle him flying towards the bed. Jounouchi stumbled backwards, narrowly grabbing the sheet to pull himself up with. As he scrambled backwards, he could already feel the heat of Seto's body crushing him again, pushing him into the mattress. He let out a soft moan, allowing the other to know of his growing desire.

Hearing the call, Seto instantly let his hand fall over the blond's groin. Seizing the opportunity, Jou grabbed the loose hand, causing Seto to go off balance, and threw the lusting brunet onto his back.

Misty blue eyes stared up, playfully glinting in the dimming light. Straddling the thin hips beneath him, Jou bent down to ravish the lips ones again, plucking at the flesh around them. When the brunet finally gasped, Jou led his fingers tracing down the man's chest, before stopping to circle playfully at his navel. He smirked wickedly, before lowering his hands once again, allowing delicate fingertips to dance over the man's hardening erection. Looking deep into lustrous lagoon eyes, Jou flicked the button on the black pants, before gently easing them down with his thumbs. Looking up to the brunet once more, he shuffled down his legs, positioning his mouth at the tip of a hardened organ.

Seto gasped as Jou flicked his tongue lightly over the edge, licking the member up and down, with yet to take it whole in his mouth. He let long pale fingers tangle into messy blond hair, in an attempt to caress the blond into swallowing the reddened cock.

Jou smiled inwardly, before finally taking the entire length of Seto into his mouth, his tongue still caressing the skin as he sucked lightly. Seto swallowed silently, blue eyes gazing downwards at the man between his thighs, eager to get a glance at the magic that was occurring. He watched as the blond mop shifted up and down, causing sparks of pleasure searing through his body and every hair to stand on end. He gasped as his felt his penis slip into a tighter realm, and was amazed to see his entire member, completely submerged in the blond's hot mouth. Eager eyes watched as Jou sucked again and again, ripples of delight whispering throughout every limb.

Finding the organ sufficiently lubricated, Jou continued to take off his own pants, sucking his fingers on his left hand as he did so. Kaiba watched in awe as the clothes were discarded onto the floor, before the wetted finger found it's way to Jou's entrance.

Seto watched through wide eyes as the blond thrust a finger into himself, flinching slightly as he did so. He thrust a few times before spreading his legs further to add a second digit. Seto's limbs began to ache with need when the puppy began scissoring himself, gentle moans being pulled from his mouth.

Seto could bare no more of the spectacle. Quickly, he sat up and grabbed Jounouchi's hips, pulling him swiftly forwards and onto his desperate member…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Random lemon there…which shall be continued…tomorrow!_

_Hope you all like it! But for now…I am going to bed, I have party planning to do for my 19__th__…as well as stuff I need to sort out…haha._

_I also had a novel idea last night, so I'll start that soon…along with another fic request I promised!_

_Where does all the time go?_

_Anyway_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_x_


	16. Chapter 16

Jou yelped as he felt himself forced downwards onto Kaiba's throbbing organ. Positioning himself quickly, he arched his back, causing a strange pleasure to wash over him. As Kaiba tightened his grip on the blond's hips, Jou thrust himself upwards, searing himself to the edge of the hardened cock. This time, when he lowered himself, he went down hard and quick, sending a ripple of pain throughout his own body, followed by the comforting sooth of pleasure. This seemed to be the case for the brunet below him, as a low moan escaped the pale lips. Jou looked down through half lidded eyes as he impaled himself continuously, the low grumbles pushing him onwards, willing him to do more.

The pace quickened, and soon Kaiba was rapidly thrusting back as all control and order was lost, their thighs slipping from sweat, and long fingers scratching as they tried to grip raw flesh. The moans became louder, and honey eyes gazed at tousled brown locks spread about the pillow. Blue eyes stared at the heavenly face above, the blond mop sticking about the tanned skin. The pace quickened again and the moans became louder, the hoarse breathing and strained moans, the shocking pleasure creeping through every nerve, every muscle. Faster and faster, louder and louder and suddenly, with one great cry, they finished.

Jou flopped forwards, falling on top of the soaking brunet, their skin sticking together. As he rolled himself off, Seto looked sideways through tired blue eyes. He took a few deep breaths, before the blond glanced back through matted hair.

'Why…did you come?' He watched as Jou smirked at the wording. 'To my house.' He added, not wanting the serious question to be ruined by a classic Jounouchi remark.

'I…I didn't mean to. It, happened.' Jou rolled onto his back and sat up, playing with the hair on his leg, his eyes keeping away from the brunet. 'I got frustrated and ran…and I sort of ended up here. I didn't know what to do.'

'Is this how you want it to be?'

'What?' Jou gave a questioning look,

'You and me. Together. Like this.' Seto gave a look of dismay as the blond looked away again.

'I don't know.' Seto nodded. He knew he was foolish to expect an answer so quickly. Jou sighed, his mind racing with thoughts. He was pulled from his reverie by a strange vibrating noise coming from the floor. Without a second thought, he leapt from the bed and dug through his pockets on his discarded clothing. He eventually whipped out his phone, placing it to his ear as he began to pace the room.

'Hello?' there was a pause. Kaiba sat from the bed, doing nothing except for watching the blond. 'Yeah, hey Maki.' Did she have bad timing or what?]'Yeah I'm feeling much better…Where am I? I'm at a friends. I can be home soon…Yeah it'll take me about 10 minuets. So I'll pick you up in 30 mins? …right. Got it. See you soon. Bye.' He clicked the phone down, before walking back over to his clothes, pulling them on without a word.

'You're leaving?' Kaiba looked at him from the bed.

'Yeah, Maki called. She wants to go out. We're going for pizza.'

'Oh.'

'Kaiba.' the blue eyes looked over to him, disappointed at the stoic look, 'I won't deny that I enjoyed everything just now…but you can't expect an answer from me yet. You're dating my sister and I have a girlfriend that I like. I need to think about this. Sure, I loved screwing you, but, is it worth everything?'

'That's your choice, isn't it, mutt?'

'Yeah well, it won't be one I'll be making any time soon. Just remember, you're getting married, and if you break my sister's heart, I'll break you.'

'And I'll just break your ribs…' Jou flinched.

'That's not fucking funny Kaiba.'

'And neither is screwing people around like you do. What happened to all that friendship crap you keep rambling on about?'

'That's totally different and you know it. Why do you have to be such an ass?'

'You're fucking screwing me and dating a girl! How am I the ass here?'

'You're fucking engaged.'

'To your sister and you still slept with me!'

'Don't twist it!'

'I'm twisting nothing. You're just not man enough to take responsibility.' Kaiba stood up from the bed, picking up Jou's shirt and throwing it at him.

'And you're totally innocent then? As fucking always?'

'More so than you, you stupid dog. You keep talking about your sister, but if this got out, you would have hurt her the most. And you know it.' Jou growled lowly, before pulling on his shirt.

'Screw you Kaiba. What the fuck do you know anyways?' With that, Jou stormed out of the room and slammed the door. How dare Kaiba make such accusations! This was his fault to start with. Everything would have been just fine if he had never interfered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So another chapter! I've started my diet…again. Which was all really good until I got to work and Thorntons was there. I sat at my desk eating grapes a whole 5 mins before I went back to buy £12 worth of chocolate. To be fair only £4 was for me…haha._

_I also started my novel, which is my 'deviantart exclusive' as it will only be posted there and not on my fictionpress/facebook/bloggy thing or whatnot. So I'd love it if you all let me know what you think? Please? I'm still trying to sort my life out, which was not as easy as originally planned…and now fucking msn just decided to renew itself…WHY? Anyway, I'm now very stressed but my friend lend me a new manga to read…so I can lower my bloodpressure. So thank you Natalie. Haha. I'll be reading tonight! Then just 12 days until I get more…yay._

_I hate O2 by the way…I hate working for them. So much. Well. The call centre anyway._

_Please R&R_

_Until next time_

_AB is out_

_Mwah!_

_x_


	17. Chapter 17

Jou sat on the edge of his bed. The conversation with Kaiba had really shaken him. The wedding was getting closer and closer and he had yet to even speak to Shizuka about what had been going on. He flopped backwards on the bed. Was it really worth telling her? How would she react?

He ran a hand through his hair. Firstly, he needed to call Maki. He pulled out his cell and began to dial, but the tone went dead. No answer. Picking up his coat he decided to go and speak to her himself. He thought sceptically about where she would be. Her house? No. she'd be working today. He glanced at his watch…she would go for her coffee after work and be there in a few minuets. He knew what he had to do. He picked up his keys and went for the car. A sudden headache washed over him as he began to drive. He fought off his emotions. This was something he really needed to do.

He pulled up on the street behind the coffee shop. Locking the car he headed towards the shop. Before going in he looked through the window to try and find her. He smiled when his eye caught the shimmering brown hair. Her face rested gently in her hands. She was smiling. His eyes followed her own sight line to see a young man sat across from her. He was older than Jou, with short brown hair. Like Jou, he also had deep brown eyes, and despite being older, his face still carried a youthful expression. Jou felt his heart sink, maybe they were just friends. He continued watching as she laid her hand on top of the mystery mans, and he leaned over to kiss her. On the lips. Slowly. He watched as his and twisted into her hair, and she made no move to pull away. His heart burned as the kiss ended, and their hands rested across the table. His eyes began to ache with the bitter onslaught of tears, he bravely fought them off for a few seconds, and then they began to fall. His chest tightened, and the worst thing was, he knew he had no right to be upset. No right to be angry or hurt by what he had seen. But he couldn't help himself. He stormed into the coffee shop to stand before Maki, tears streaming from his eyes. Her head turned quickly.

'Oh, Hi, Jou.'

'Maki.' He choked her name out. She looked him up and down, nodding slightly. She kept a plain expression on her face.

'I'm guessing you just saw what happened?' Jou nodded, and she mirrored the notion. 'This is Haru. He's an accountant where I work. We've been dating a few days now.'

'Why…why didn't you tell me?' He choked the words out again, his chest becoming heavy, and his headache worse.

'I never saw you. Besides, Jounouchi, you're only a kid. It would have never lasted long anyway. I'm sorry.'

'But…'

'I'm sorry.' She looked away from him as he began to cry again. His heart shattered into tiny pieces, each shard stabbing him further. He felt his insides run cold. He turned on his heels, and without a word he left.

He sat in his car, closing the door. For a few minuets he did nothing but stare into the distance. He couldn't even describe how he was feeling. He was…broken. He had gone there with the intention of telling Maki that they couldn't be together, but once he had seen her with _him_, Haru from accounts, he'd realized how much she really meant. But it was too late. He'd messed up. And even if he didn't mess up, he was just a _kid _and she didn't need him. A kid? He was far more than that. He was 18. An adult. An adult in line to own a business no less. Eventually he started the engine and began to pull away. He needed a drink. He needed to see Kaiba. His heart stopped dead in his chest. Why did he need to see Kaiba? Did he really rely on the brunet that much? But what about Shizuka, the wedding? There was no way that this relationship could ever work…there was no possible way that it would. As he pulled up to his home, he left the car for the front door.

His head ache seared as he walked in. The lights were bright, the room was full of people. His eyes looked around the room to Shizuka stood with two women, looking at wedding dresses on a rack. Seto was sat on the sofa looking over paper work, and other people were dashing around with threads of material, cateloges and candles, throwing paper work around at both Gozaburo and Jou's father. When they finally noticed Jou closing the door, Shizuka dashed over,

'Hey, I need you to go look at suits.'

'Uh…' Jou was about to speak when his sister spoke again,

'We're moving the wedding forward to next week. A rival company is catching us up and we're sorting it now. I'm sort of excited you know…'

The rest of the conversation became blurred. Next. Week. The words echoed in his ears again and again. Next. Week.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy. I've still got the face on over the Stig. As if he revealed himself! That soooo ruined all the fun about top gear. _

_I also have a super massive bruise. Lesson people…the camora/Americana hurts less when you just let someone do it. I resisted and got my skin friction burned…and it still hurts._

_And I'm still mad about the Stig._

_Please read and review,_

_Many loves for you all_

_Mwah_

_x_


	18. Chapter 18

Jou stared at his sister,

'Just give me a moment.' He smiled faintly, 'I need to change…' With that he half ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't go unnoticed by blue eyes, which promptly looked back to their paperwork.

Once in the sanctuary of his room, Jou shakily sat on the edge of his bed. He could feel every tendon shake and quiver, and his heart was racing manically. He raised a hand to his forehead, a cold sweat nestling on his brow. A sudden knock from the door startled him, and his eyes fixated quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief when Shizuka walked in, closed the door quietly, and sat besides him on the bed.

'So, what's up?' she didn't make eye contact, just a straight forward gaze on the door, her lips curved slightly upwards.

'I, I was just a little surprised I guess.'

'Yeah. It's nothing to worry about.'

'You're ok with it?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' she paused, smiling again, 'I think he's kind of nice.' Jou felt the air freeze in his lungs. No. No. She can't. She can't like him. He doesn't belong to her…

'I still don't like him. I just feel uneasy about it.'

'Jou, you're the only one. It's ok, really. I think I could learn to love him.'

'Love him?'

'Yeah. He's really sweet and caring. Nothing like the façade he puts on, he's good looking and a great kisser and I think we look OK together…'

'You…you kissed him?' The pain rocketing through Jou's heart was uncontrollable. The air became heavy and un-breathable. He could feel his eyes burn and he faught the tears off.

'Yeah, and more, but you don't need to know.' She looked over to her brother, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I just forget how old you are sometimes. I'm glad you like him.'

'Me too.' There was a long silence. 'Listen, Jou. I'll leave you to get changed and stuff, and I'll send Kaiba up to chat to you. Maybe you'll get to like him.'

'No, Shizuka, it's ok, I trust you!' He leant after her but it was too late,

'I insist.' She smiled, closing the door behind her. Jou sank his head into his hands defeated. Fuck. He closed his eyes, trying to force away the headache, before standing up and pulling his shirt off. Regardless of how much he didn't want today to be happening, it was, and he needed to get changed. He finally stripped off all of his clothes and threw them into a pile on the floor. He wandered naked into the bathroom to pick some deodorant. Spraying it, he walked back towards his bed to see Kaiba sat on it. Instantly, the blue eyes gazed at Jou's naked form.

Jou jumped back, his heart pounding.

'Haven't ya heard of knocking!' he turned around shaking his head, reaching into his drawer for underwear. He felt slightly hot under his skin, but he brushed it off. He wouldn't let the brunet get to him.

'I have, but I just didn't see the point.' He stood up, walking over to Jou. 'You seem pleased today.'

'I'm fine.' He shrugged the brunet's arms off, which had slowly tied themselves around his waist.

'You're a bad liar, Jounouchi.'

'I'm fine. Kaiba.'

'How do you feel about the wedding?'

'I really don't care anymore.' He pushed Kaiba off and walked across the room to select a shirt.

'No?' Kaiba smirked, his eyes glinting. 'Well, what if I did this?' He ran a hand through Jou's hair, rubbing it between his finger tips as it reached the ends. He placed his lips at the hilt of Jou's neck, and let his tongue glide across the bare skin. Jou tensed,

'I still don't care.' He took a deep breath, his blood turning to ice as Kaiba's hand slid further south, resting at the band of the clean boxers.

'Now?'

'Nothing.' Jou stood still, willing himself not to enjoy the gentle touch. Kaiba lowered his hand again, and squeezed the half hard organ in his palm. Jou felt the blood gush southwards, and his headache suddenly release…no. This was defiantly not good.

'Now?'

'Not. A. Thing.' Jou turned his head to the side, trying his best to seem uninterested. Seto spun the brunet, and pressed their lips together. He kissed him for a few moments, before Jou parted his lips for air. Kaiba pulled away when he did so.

'What about now?' Seto looked into honey eyes, before the tanned arms where launched around his neck, and Jou's lips crushed against his own once more. Moments later their tongues were battling furiously and Jou had torn off Seto's shirt. His hair became messy and Seto's trousers soon became discarded. The kiss deepened as they fell to the bed, their legs twining together as desperate hands skimmed every inch of bare flesh, heavy pants passing between them. The door swung open and their heads turned quickly to see Shizuka stood at the door, and two broken champagne glasses at her feet…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hey_

_This story is slowly coming to an end…sorry folks! I hope you're enjoying it so far. Thank for reading to this point and all of your kind reviews, you make me smile. Please don't forget however, that Puffy1505 is the true owner of this story and the inspiration._

_I'm gonna sleep now, as I'm very tired and it's raining and that makes me happy._

_My cousins also bought me flowers and wine today…they thought my birthday was tomorrow…ahaha. It's not until next week, but I'm still very happy, even if I don't drink wine!_

_Got my party to plan now too…woo! And maybe a visit to Denmark! Oooh._

_Anyway,_

_Please continue to_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	19. Chapter 19

Jou pushed Seto off, moving quickly to his sister.

'Shizuka…I…' Her jaw was dropped and her face still in shock, it took her a few moments to realise she was being spoken to. Kaiba sat up on the bed, and leant down to pick up his shirt, putting it on gracefully, before fastening it. Slowly, Shizuka turned her head to her brother.

'Jou…'

'It's…'

'Don't give me any crap like _it's not what it looks like,_ because I think it's exactly what it looks like.' Jou opened his mouth and then shut it again.

'You're right. It is.' Her eyes darted to Kaiba who was fully dressed and stood up. 'We we're getting on, just like you wanted us to.'

'I meant I wanted you to be friends, not fucking.' Her tone was laced with ice, her teeth slowly grinding.

'Well, it's better than hate.' Kaiba shrugged, 'Isn't it?' He looked to the woman, who was slowly turning red in the face, her anger soaring, Jou cut in sharply,

'Woah woah, richboy, I _never_ said I _didn't _hate you.'

'Well, it was assumed you didn't after we-'

'-Don't say it-' Jou said quickly in an attempt to silence the brunet, but it was too late,

'-Fucked.' Jou slapped his forehead, as his sisters patience finally ran out.

'What?' the word choked out. 'This better be some fucking joke.'

'When did you start swearing?' Jou scowled at his sister,

'When did you start fucking my fiancé?'

'Before you did…' Kaiba bit his lip again, his eyes stoic in the presence of the Jounouchis. Shizuka walked over to the bed, slamming the door as she did so.

'I want to accept this, and Jou, if it was anyone else, I would, but you're screwing my fiancé…and you never told me.'

'You…never asked?' Jou tried to explain as best he could, but it wouldn't work. Shizuka's eyes became raw and leaked down her cheek. Jou went to hold her, but was brushed off. The air grew heavy as he moved away from his sister, and they both glanced at the wall on which Kaiba was leant against.

'Why?' her eyes averted to the floor.

'It was an accident. We never meant for it to happen. I guess, I didn't know how I felt, until I knew I couldn't have him.' Jou laid backwards on the bed, his gaze flicking between the brunets. 'I'm sorry, sis, I really am. There's no excuse, I love you, I really do, but I like Kaiba too. Sort of, anyway.' She nodded slowly, trying to take it all in.

'Do you have anything to say, being in the middle and all?' Shizuka looked to Kaiba, who simply shrugged.

'You're business, he's leisure, that's all I have to say.'

'That's all I am to you?' Kaiba shrugged again in agreement. Blue eyes watched as the tears fell again. A pillow was thrown towards him,

'I liked you.'

'I know.'

'I meant nothing to you!'

'That's right.' She screamed and threw her head into her hands.

'I suppose you fucking want him, Katsuya?' Jou sat up from the bed, looking over to his sister. He looked away again, before he nodded.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered. The mood once again became heavy, as all three people averted their gaze from each other.

'There's a wedding being planned downstairs. _Our _wedding.' She looked to Kaiba again. 'And what do you suppose we do now?'

'Get married.' Kaiba said bluntly, his gaze not changing. His eyes were emotionless and his arms were folder.

'But you don't love me, you never will.' She choked the words out.

'So? It's a business merger. Nothing else. You can see other people, as long as it's public, I really don't care.'

'And I suppose you want the same?'

'Naturally.'

'I don't know if I can marry you.' She paused, her head feeling heavy. It was a lot to take it, the details, the shock about her brother, her fiancé.

'You have to.' Jou sighed, 'There's nothing else to be done, nothing that isn't suspicious.'

'Can't you marry him? He obviously likes you more.' She scowled again,

'No.' Both men said together.

'It will ruin the companies image. Shizuka, I don't like this any more than you, but we have to deal with it.' Jou looked at his sister. 'We need to go downstairs, they'll be wondering where we are.'

'Won't you tell them?' she shot the words back bitterly.

'I don't think that would be of any benefit to anybody.' Kaiba stared at his fiancé, opening the door, and leading them out…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Almost the end._

_Just wanna point out…Kaiba and Jou wont get married it's too obvious. So you'll have to see within the next 2 chapters. Ahahaaa._

_So, it's bed time for me now, I hope you all like it,_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	20. Chapter 20

Once downstairs, the mad fuss began again. Shizuka was pulled away to try on dresses, though her face was less gleeful than before. Jou was taken by his father to look at suits, and Kaiba went back to his paperwork.

Jou glanced over to the brunet, engrossed in his paperwork, and then to his sister. Every so often she shot challenging glares back, making it difficult for the blond to concentrate on the work before him.

'Kimura. Is this the colour you'd like?' Jou snapped his head to the side, looking at a swash of red fabric.

'Um. Yeah. That's ok, I guess. I'll have that then. Yeah.'

'Ok, thankyou, Mr Kimura.' The women besides him left to wander over to Shizuka, and Jou flopped backward, his head resting on the sofa. He took a champagne glass from a waiter walking by…yes. He defiantly needed a drink. He watched as everyone hurried by, dashing backwards and forth in a crème blur, their faces mingling together and their voices muting. Damn this head ache. It was not what he needed. His eyes fell again to the working teen across the room, who paid no attention to him at all. Finally giving in on whatever expectations he had, he pulled himself from the seat and wandered into the kitchen.

It was relatively empty. A few maids were running around with nibbles, but nothing like the chaos in the main room. Jou sat down at the table, massaging his temples lightly.

'Hey, Jou.' A high voice chimed behind him. Jou closed his eyes, listening as the footsteps walked around the table and sat down opposite him. He dragged his hands over his eyes, looking the owner of the voice in steel grey eyes.

'Hey, Mokuba. Seto tell you it was me?' The raven mop nodded.

'You look stressed.' He smiled half heartedly, pulling a white bag from his suit pocket, 'Do you want some midget gems?' Jou looked at the little bag, stuffed with the tiny sweets. He nodded.

'Sure, why not.' He took 3 or 4, placing them in his mouth. 'Thanks, kid.' Mokuba smiled again. 'I didn't even know you were here.'

'Seems that no one does. Ever since this stupid merger, I don't exist anymore.'

'That must suck.'

'Yeah.' He frowned. 'Seto is always with paperwork and documents, filling in papers for licences, suits, living stuff. I didn't think Shizuka would be moving in…'

'That's how marriage works, kid.'

'But it's not even a _real_ marriage.'

'No. But it may as well be.'

'I don't think he even likes her.' Jou smiled,

'I think you might be right there, kid.'

'What happens to us? You know, when they're married?'

'I wish I knew.' Jou ran a hand through his hair, standing up, 'You wanna drink?' Mokuba nodded, 'Cola?' He nodded again. 'I don't see why we couldn't just merge normally without a marriage.' Jou looked over his shoulder to the raven-haired boy, pulling a glass from the shelf. 'I mean, I don't see why it's necessary to go through all the extra trouble.' He pulled a bottle from the fridge and began to pour the contents into the glass.

'Seto said the public like a love story or something. Keeps them in the tabloids.' Jou nodded, setting the glass on the table.

'I guess so. Say, how old are you now, Moki?'

'14.' Jou nodded. He watched the teens drink the liquid before setting the glass down again. 'Why?'

'I just wondered.'

'You like him, don't you?'

'Who?' Jou raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the kid's question.

'Seto.' He bit his lip, 'I know he likes you too.' Jou smiled, his heart suddenly racing in his chest. It tightened at the thought of Mokuba knowing, but burst at the idea of the stoic brunet liking him.

'I doubt it, Mokuba.'

'You don't like him?'

'I don't know. It's complicated.'

'Why?'

'He's marrying my sister. Nothing would work out.'

'Elope?' Jou laughed,

'No, we have responsibilities. We can't run away all the time.'

'No.'

'No.' Jou repeated, his gaze wandering into the distance as he though about Seto. A lifetime with Seto? They'd kill each other after a week…it truly was the ultimate love-hate relationship.

'Do they have to get married, Jou?' Jou looked into pleading grey eyes, the depths full of hope.

'It's their choice, Mokuba. They can back out anytime, but they don't want to.'

'They can choose?'

'Yeah?' Jou looked at the boy, didn't he know that?

'Do they know that?'

'I'd imagine so.' Jou smiled at the naivety. Mokuba may be getting older, but there was still an air of innocence about him.

'I'm gonna go to the other room. Are you coming?' He watched the kid stand up, and push his chair under.

'Nah, I'm cool. I think I'll hang out here for a bit.'

'Ok, cya!' The black mop disappeared behind the door, and Jou let out a sigh. He really wanted the next week to be over with, it was driving him half insane. He really wanted to scream or punch the hell out of something, but unfortunately, Kimura Taro was a little more refined than Jounouchi Katsuya. The doors swung open again and Kaiba sat before him. The headache had no chance of going any time soon.

'Yes, asshole? What do you want now?'

'Stop the wedding.'

'What?'

'Next Wednesday, I want you, to stop the wedding.'

'Why would I do that?'

'It suits us all.'

'I have no reason to.'

'Find one. But stop the damned wedding.'

'What if I refuse?' Seto loomed closer, his skin inches away from Jou's.

'You _won't _refuse.' Kaiba narrowed his blue eyes, 'You _can't_ refuse.' Jou rolled his eyes, moving away slightly.

'I'm not scared of you, moneybags. You may as well backoff. I'm not in the mood for you're stupid antics.' Jou jolted as his collar was grabbed.

'You _will_ do it, and I don't intend to take much time to convince you.' His voice was dark and velvety, he pushed his lips against Katsuya's quickly whilst the kitchen was empty, and then pulled them away in an instant. 'Stop the fucking wedding.' He glared one more time before releasing his grip, turning on his heel, and leaving. Jou sat for a few moments, his heart beating wildly. Had that….had that just happened?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_Sorry it's been a while. I kept meaning to update and when I sat down, I just didn't know what to write. And then today was my day off and I needed a dress and shoes to go out in for my birthday. If you don't hear from me again in a while, it's possible I broke my leg in 7 inch heels. I shouldn't wear them as I have a bad foot already…but oh well! I look good, so I don't care. If I fall over, I'll look nice doing it! Ish._

_Been to pizza hut…ahhh stuffed crust…how I love you! And now back to work. Then night downtown. And a day off…then a 10 and half hour shift on Monday…(not as bad as 10.5 hour on sat, followed by 5 hours at my other job. .ha.)_

_Buuuuttt! I'm 19 on Tuesday! I can't wait. Well I can…I feel old. Haha. Oh well. It'll be fiiinneee. So no updates then. But lots on Wednesday and Thursday! Yes! Haha._

_Anyway, sorry for the delay, I hope it was worth it,_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	21. Chapter 21

Jou sat nervously at the back of the crowd. The wedding had come around quickly, and he could feel his heart racing at the idea of trying to stop it. Not only was he going to defy his family, his company and his ethics, but also himself. He didn't want to do this. He loved Kaiba, he needed Kaiba, but so did the rest of the world, and announcing his 'kind of love' in public was sure to get him shot.

Why did Kaiba even want him to stop it anyway? Did he was Jou to make a proclamation of love and then publicly shoot him down? Why couldn't he do it himself?

_Because it's fucking Kaiba, and if he can get anyone else to do stuff for him. He will. _That's why. _That and he wouldn't want to do anything bad for his image. Stupid Kaiba. _

He twirled his thumbs nervously as he watched the people file in. He tore the dancing fingers apart to stuff one hand into his pocket. Yes. It was still there. That's all he needed. As long as he had that, everything would be over with quickly…and that should solve it.

He watched as everyone took their seats, chattering amongst themselves. He was supposed to be sat up front with everyone else, but the cameras were about, and he wasn't ready to be seen yet…he didn't think he ever would be. He glanced to the clock on his wrist…5 minuets. The pain in his chest was becoming insufferable. His body began to burn with sweat and freeze under pressure. He felt sick. Horribly sick and there was nothing he could do.

Then he arrived. Kaiba walked between the gathering of people with his father, shooting a determined glance at Jounouchi, who simply nodded. Jou watched through raw eyes as Kaiba took his place at the front, trying his best to smile and look excited.

Then it began. The music. The slow…dreary music. The crowd stood up, and after a short delay, Jou followed them. He smiled meekly as his sister walked passed. He had to admit, she looked beautiful. He wanted to cry. He looked at her saddened expression, and the glare she shot him.

Could he really go through with this?

His eyes followed her down the aisle, his gaze often dropping on the members of the crowd with their handkerchiefs out, dabbing at glistening tears. She took her place at the front, smiling at Kaiba, and the people took their seats.

And so it began.

Jou could feel his mouth heat up, and he forced the vomit down. He could do this. He _needed _to do this, and Kaiba was relying on him. He'd thought all week about what he would do, and here it was. The final stand…his only chance to win the affections of Seto Kaiba, once and for all.

The vicar droned on, his words a messy dull blur. Jou could feel his head bang, his heart race. His watch again…10 minuets in. Now was as good a time as any.

He stuffed his hand into his pocket, and stood up. Keeping his head down, he walked silently up the aisle, his heart pounding harder and harder all the way. Heads began to turn as he passed, their curious eyes bearing into the back of his skull. They itched, but he didn't touch his hair, he just kept his hands firmly lodged in his pockets. He reached the half way point in the crowd, and the vicar stopped talking.

This. Was it.

Taking a drawing breath, he pulled his left hand from his pocket, firmly holding the contents towards Kaiba, who looked suddenly pale. Jou closed his eyes for a few seconds, before looking up, a darker shade covering the usual honey brown. The vicar's jaw dropped, and Shizuka froze, dropping her bouquet.

There, in the centre of the crowd, stood Jounouchi Katsuya, his arm out stretched with a pistol.

'It's over.' He said slowly. He looked to the people at either side of him, and cocked the gun. 'I said, it's over!' They didn't need telling again, they got up, and fled. The crowd disintegrated in seconds, the park now clear. Jou walked forwards, staring at the paparazzi. 'Fuck off.' He narrowed his eyes. Shooting a warning shot into the sky, he glared once again, 'I won't tell you again. I'm not bluffing.' Slowly, they etched away. 'If I see one fucking flash, you're all dead. Ya hear me?' That was enough to send them running. 'Kaiba./ you're fucking coming with me.' He pointed the gun to the shocked CEO's, 'If anyone tries to stop me, I'll kill your heir, then myself. If you try to stop me, I'll kill us both. Are we clear?' the party nodded slowly, and Jou grabbed Kaiba's wrist, placing the gun to his temple. He began to back away slowly, watching the frightened faces as he did so.

He backed up enough to a clearing, where a black van was placed. 'Get in.' He stated simply, and the brunet did so. As soon as they were belted in, Jou leaned over, kissing Seto firmlu on the lips, he smiled widely,

'Where to?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So that's it!_

_I hope you all liked it. I have a long shift tomorrow and maybe a trip to the hospital as I have glass in my foot and it's making me really ill…but I had a great night out! Even if there are some weird people about! _

_I get to celebrate again on Tuesday now…lucky me!_

_I'll start Seto's story Wednesday I think. Other than that the sequel on 'Broken' will be up tomorrow, slightly delay-sorry. As well as a Seth x Jou oneshot. So I hope that's enough for now!_

_Thank you for reading this far, I hope you all liked it,_

_R&R one last time,_

_Much love_

_AB _

_x_


End file.
